


The Choices We Make

by JGC5436



Category: Fire Emblem Birthright, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-25 15:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JGC5436/pseuds/JGC5436
Summary: I turn my head to the right. I see Ryoma holding out his hand."This way!" he says to me.Just then, the rest of the Hoshido family catches up."Big sister?" Sakura questions."She's my sister!" A voice yells to my left. I turn. It's Elise and the rest of the Nohr family. I look up to see my older brother, Xander."We're your family," he says.Everyone is staring at me, anxiously waiting for my response on who I wish to side with. I stand in dead silence, thinking about the people I'm about to betray. I turn to my left, facing my family of Nohr."Xander. Withdraw your troop."





	1. Prolouge: Ties That Bind

There I was, standing in the middle of the battlefield with my sister, Hinoka on my left. Me, sword in hand, preparing myself to fight back against those who were my enemies. Hinoka, lance in hand, cheering me on from the side. I didn't remember what it exactly was that we're really fighting for, but it was pretty heated.

"Come on, Corrin!" she shouts, "We've got work to do!"

I nod as I swing my sword and drive it down on the enemy before me. He swings at me and lands his axe on my shoulder. He swings again, but this time Hinoka jumps in front of me and protects me. I grab my shoulder in an attempt to stop the blood that's slowly running down my arm, but it begins to seep down the openings of my hand.

"Corrin, what's the matter with you?" she asks, "You seem distracted...If you're worried, don't be. All your siblings are here with you. The Nohrians don't stand a chance!"

"Siblings" What is a sibling? I feel like I've known this word before. But where have I known of this word called, "Siblings"?

I thank Hinoka for the encouragement and quickly get my head back in the game. I face my target.

"Ready to attack?" Hinoka asks. I nod.

I swing my sword with my blood coated hands and land a pretty good hit on him. Right in his stomach. Once again, he lands a hit on my shoulder, causing my to scream slightly. But I regain myself and finally kill the damn dastard. Suddenly, I hear two voices across the river. My brothers.....

"I demand to know why you Nohrian dogs are invading Hoshido!" Ryoma yells, "Was that cowardly attack on my people your doing as well, princeling?"

"...I have nothing to say to you," Xander says, "Surrender now. If you refuse...you die here."

Both of them land pretty large wounds on each other and are quickly out of breath. Then, I begin to hear a loud, relatively high pitched voice coming from the relatively same direction. Elise...

"Oh no!" she yells, "The bridge collapsed! How can we help our sister now?"

"Not to worry, Elise," a seducing voice says, "This royal blood in our veins is still good for something!" Camilla...

"Have you spotted a Dragon Vein, Camilla?" a male voice says. Leo...

"You know me too well, dear little brother!" Camilla says. Suddenly, a fire ball lands into the river and dries it out as if there was no water even in the soil. I damn the gods mentally.

"Yaaay, it worked! The river dried up!" Elise yells with triumph.

"I would never let you down, darling," Camilla says, "Now, everyone follow me." 

"Elise, you're not ready for the front lines," Leo says, "Stay back. Camilla and I will take care of the Hoshidans."

"The Nohrians army used a Dragon Vein to dry up the river!" Hinoka says as I turn to face her, "But I thought only royals held that power."

"Yeah," my brother Takumi says in disappointment, "Which means there must be some real big shots over there. Suits me just fine. I've always wanted to use a Nohrian royal for target practice!"

"Stay focused, Corrin," Hinoka tells me, "The Nohrians brought their heavy hitters this time."

As we were focusing on a new game plan, we hear orders being shouted from numerous directions, all in which that their side must kill the other. As the Nohrians begin to attack us, I hear a particular order coming from an old "friend" of mine.

"Listen up, cannon fodder!" I hear Hans yell, "We have a direct order from King Garon. He says kill 'em all!"

"Dammit, their reinforcements have arrived!" Hinoka says, "I'll go scout out how many there are. Takumi, Sakura, stay with Corrin."

"Understood," Takumi says.

"Y-yes. Good idea," Sakura says. and with that, Hinoka flies off as I watch her.

"Hang in there, Corrin," Takumi says reassuring, "The Nohrian royals are no pushovers...We'll have to work together to beat them. As the eldest, I guess you're in charge. Tell me what to do and I'll do it."

Shortly afterwards, Sakura approaches me.

"Are you hurt, Corrin?!" she gasps, "Here, let me heal your wounds!" She touches her staff on my shoulder and pulls back to reveal skin and no cut or scar

"Comrades!" I hear Yukimura yell to the Hoshidan troops, "Don't let them cross this line. We must defend Hoshido!"

Suddenly, an enemy appears in from of me from out of no where.

"Oh n-no! An enemy!" Sakura yells.

"It's an ambush!" Takumi responds, "Sakura, stay back. You aren't equipped to fight."

"Takumi! Corrin!" Hinoka yells, "I'm counting on you two. Work together to defeat that soldier!" And with that, she flies off.

"Okay, Takumi," I say, "Here's the plan. You fire off an arrow from you Yumi and I'll counterattack. Then, I will strike him on my own and hopefully kill the dastard, got it?"

"Loud and Clear, Corrin," he says.

Takumi takes aim and fires at the enemy in front of us as I then land a counter attack when the arrow lands into the stomach. I then trade of and swing my sword down and kill him. We turn to each other and smile.

"Corrin, Takumi, good work fighting off that ambush," Hinoka says.

"You were amazing, Corrin," Sakura says.

"That went well," Takumi says, "Probably because SOMEONE gave you good advice....And you're welcome, by the way."

"No time to talk!" Hinoka says flying back over to us, "Let's see how Ryoma's doing."

We then take ourselves from the fight and run to him as fast as we can to get to him before he potentially dies. We run down to where the river once was and back up to meet Ryoma.

"Ryoma, are you alright?" Hinoka asks.

"I'll be fine," he says, "I'm glad to see you're all safe. Enemy reinforcements are headed this way. I want you to get rid of them. Corrin, I'm counting on you to keep Hinoka and the others safe."

"Corrin!" I hear a voice from behind. Xander...

"Thank heavens we found you, and that you're alive and well," he says, "Quickly, come join us! Your family has come to take you home where you belong."

Wait...I live where now...?

"Quiet, Nohrian filth!" Ryoma yells, "Corrin is my sister and a princess of Hoshido!"

Now hold on just a minute...

"On the contrary," Xander retorts, "Corrin is MY sister and a princess of Nohr!"

Now guys...

"Corrin!" Camilla says out of breath, "I was so worried about you. Don't ever wander away from me again!"

Camilla?!

"I'm so glad you're okay, Corrin," Leo says, "You must have the devil's own luck!"

Leo...

"Yaaay!" Elise yells, "We got our sister back!"

"Nohrian scum!" Hinoka yells back, "First you kidnap her, now you lie to her?! Corrin is MY sister, not yours!"

I was kidnapped...?!

"You are mistaken," Camilla says, "Corrin is my sweet little sister. You may not have her."

Why do I have a feeling that I'm...

"Don't be fooled by their words," Ryoma says, "You belong with your true family in Hoshido!"

Please stop...

"We have love you and raised you since you were a child," Xander says, "Come home, little princess. We can live as a family once more!"

Getting...dizzy...

"Come home to Hoshido, Corrin!" Ryoma yells.

"No Corrin! Nohr is your home!" Xander yells back.

And.....It was all a dream.....

Or so I thought...  
~~~~~~  
Hello my fellow Fire Emblem fans. I was inspired to write this from MMHunter and her fanfic on Wattpad, Invisible Ties, where she makes a fanfic on Fire Emblem Awakening in the perspective of Robin and the ship of ChromxRobin. I'd just thought I'd give her credit for my inspiration and she is a really good writer and I really recommend you check her out. Now, this story is going to be a CorrinxRyoma ship story. Just a heads up from now. So thank you for jumping on the CorrinxRyoma ship and as always:

Thanks for Reading!

*JGC5436


	2. Nohr

{Kingdom of Nohr: Northern Fortress}

Darkness and dead silence. But suddenly...

"Time to wake up, Lady Corrin," a voice says.

I flutter my eyes open to see Flora and Felicia, my two maids, looking down on me. Felicia begins to start shaking me awake.

"Hey, wake up, Lady Corrin!" she says, "Up and at 'em!"

I slowly sit up to see Felicia, Flora, and my butler, Jakob, all looking at me with some sort of emotion that I can't seem to identify. I find myself covered in sweat as I turn my head to look our the window. Pure blue like darkness.

"Hrmmm...What are you talking about?" I say tiredly, "It's still dark outside."

"Listen well, Princess," A stern male voice says who I've come to identify as Gunther, standing in the corner of my room, "It may be dark, but it is indeed morning. You have practice today with Master Xander."

"I have taken the liberty of readying your armor, and, er pounding out the dents," Jakob says, "Your brother is a fearsome opponent, is he not?"

"Ugh. Fine," I say, "I'm still not completely awake though..." I instantly remember why I shouldn't have said that.

"Oh we can help you with that!" Flora says, "Felicia, would you please assist me?"

"Uh...that's not necessary," I begin to plead.

"Sure thing!" Felicia replies.

"Now I wouldn't advise you to come near-" I begin, but are then rudely cut off by the magic of the two sisters, coming from their hands and onto my cheeks.

"Waauuugh! Cold cold cold! I'm awake! Totally awake now!" I plead for them to stop. I shift myself off the bed so now my legs hand off the bed and my hands fall on my lap.

"That's how we deal with slugbeds in the Ice Tribe!" Flora says.

"Trust me, I know," I say, "I wish I could have finished the dream I was having though..."

"Interesting," Jakob says grabbing his chin in curiosity, "Do tell-what kind of dream was it? Maybe I can help..."

"It was...strange," I started, "Some people who looked like Hoshidans kept calling me their sister. But all of my brothers and sisters are here in Nohr..."

"Ah, Lady Corrin, perhaps we should talk about your dream another time?" Flora cuts in. At first, I wanted to finish, but I reluctantly kept quiet to keep the peace.

"I agree," Felicia says, "It's time for you to get going, milady. Prince Xander is waiting for you!"

I got up out of my bed and walk towards my bedroom door. I grab the handle and twist it. I leave my room and walk-with-a-purpose down the hallway. I make a left, then a right, and then another left. I open the door to the training center and find out that my brother isn't there.

"Uh...Lady Corrin?" Jakob says, "The prince has seem to have a new location for training today in mind..."

"Uh...Okay," I say uneasy, "Where?"

All of a sudden, I hear clopping coming from the roof.

(((No...He can't be...)))

"Is he on the roof?" I ask.

"I believe so, milady," he says.

"Well, how am I supposed to get up there?" I ask. My eyes are slowly drawn to the window from across the room. A lightbulb goes off in my head. 

I walk over to the window to find that it's cracked open. I push it open the rest of the way to find the window was broken and the glass fell off the hinges and down into what seem like the endless pit beneath the kingdom. Jakob figures out my plan and starts to protest, but I block him out and continue with my plan. I hoist myself up into a sitting posistion onto the window sill and get a good grip on the bricks on the outside of the window. I then begin to climb my way up. I know there's probably another way up there where Xander is, but I've always taken this way to get to the roof in the middle of the night when I can't sleep. As I climb up the wall, I grip something different. Something jagged. Something rough. I hoist myself up to see that I've made it to the roof. I pull my body up and sit myself on the edge of the roof. My breath is very loud as I clutch my chest in pain. Suddenly, there's a tap on my shoulder.

"You know there's a better way to get up here than climbing a wall, Corrin," a male voice says behind me. I hold on to the edge of the roof and turn around to see...

"I know, Xander," I say, "But this was the fastest way. You know, I don't know the castle like the back of my hand."

"You should by now though, sister," he says putting out his hand, "Now come on. We need to train today."

(((30 Minutes into Training)))

The first thirty minutes were...kinda boring to say the least. The first ten minutes was stretching and warmup, the next ten was knowledge on the uses of each weapon. The next five was cleaning our weapons...and the last five.....well...

"Xander, how'd you get your horse on the roof?" I ask.

"I have my ways, Corrin," he says, "I have my ways."

"And must you be on him on the roof?" I ask.

"Must we discuss this now?" he asks.

(((This really defines the term of a high horse. Even on a roof, he is on said high horse.)))

"N-no," I say, "If you don't want to, you don't have to..."

"Alright then, Corrin," he says drawing his sword, "Draw your weapon."

"Yes, big brother," I say.

I throw everything I have at him, but unfortunately, he dodges everything I have at him. Eventually, he starts swinging back, landing every swing on me except for a couple few. My arms and legs all covered in cuts, but I still push foreword. Suddenly, I see my brother, Leo, observing our training.

"That's our sister for you" he say to Xander, "You won't beat the strongest knight in Nohr by sleeping all day, Corrin."

I grit my teeth in anger and disgust. Some days, I wish to kill Leo because of him being a know-it-all. It was at this point that I was sick and tired of always being beat up like cattle, but I was so run down. I felt like giving up.

"Giving up so soon, Corrin?" Xander says, smirking at me, "I expect more of you. You are a princess of Nohr! Pick up your sword and try again."

"But Xander, I-" I begin.

"We train like this so that we can defend ourselves from our enemies," he says, "Father has been tracking your progress. If you can't land a good hit on me today...he may never permit you to leave the Northern Fortress. Ever."

(((The magic words have been said...)))

"What?!" I say, "D-did he really say that? That's insane!"

"Motivated, are we?" he says smirking again, "Then use that fire to best me in battle, Little Princess. If you would see the outside world beyond the view from your window, defeat me. Prove that all of the time I've devoted to training you has not been in vain! The first move is yours, Corrin. Come at me when you are ready."

I slowly begin to gather myself. I look at all the cuts and blows that my brother has given me. All the scars from pervious attempts at beating him. All of this begins to build up my rage. I run up to him and prepare my first attack.

"You swing timidly, without resolve." he says, almost tauntingly, "You must genuinely try to kill me."

I had the first swing. I ran up to him and swung and landed a good hit, but then he landed a better one. I stumble back and clutch my stomach, where he had hit me. I pull back my arm to see it caked in blood. He looks at me with minor concern. He steadies himself and looks deeply at me, or my numerous cuts and bruises rather.

"Hmm," he says, "Looks like that wound needs attention, In that case..."

All of a sudden, he summons a dragon vein in the center of the roof.

"Ah!" I say, "There was a Dragon Vein here this whole time?"

"Yes," he says, "You should have sensed it as well. The blood of dragons flows in your veins as it does in all royals. You must learn to harness the draconic power wherever you may find it. Heal your wounds, Corrin, then find the courage to come at me again."

I run back and land on the dragon vein as it instantly heals me. My cuts and bruises go away like magic, except for a few of the deep cuts and scars.

"Good. Now that you've recovered some of your strength, try again!" he says.

I ran up and quickly landed my hit. He responded with another swing, this time, landing it on my shoulder. I then retreat back with a deep slice in his shoulder as he falls off his horse and clutches it in pain. I drop my sword and kneel next to him.

"Xander!" I yell in a panic, "Are you okay?!"

"Well done, Corrin," he says with a hint of pain in his voice, "You're getting stronger every day." I grab his hand and hoist him up, slinging his good arm across my shoulders.

"Thanks, Xander," I say walking with him, "I couldn't have done it without your, uh, tough love."

"I disagree," he says, "I believe you have a natural talent. Someday you could be the greatest warrior in all of Nohr." He takes his arm off my shoulders as we get off the roof.

"Now you're just teasing me," I say.

"You know me, Corrin," he says, "I never joke about serious matters. I mean what I say. You could be the one to bring light to our kingdom so long shrouded in darkness."

"Xander..." I say.

"Typical," Leo says boredly, "You do know that true strength is more that simple swordplay, right?"

"Leo, he didn't mean-" I begin.

"Calm yourself, little brother," Xander says, "You really are competitive to a fault. As I've always said, you're a  talented mage with formidable magical abilities."

"Hmm," Leo says, "Well, just remember that pointy metal sticks are not the only path to power."

"Oh, that reminds me of something I've been meaning to tell you, Leo," I say.

"Something important enough to derail this conversation?" Leo says.

"Well...your collar is inside out." I say.

"What?!" Leo says as his face grows as red as a tomato.

"It would appear someone got dressed while still half-asleep," Xander says with a slight chuckle.

"Ugh!" Leo says fixing it quickly, "Wh-why didn't you say something earlier?!"

"Haha, sorry, Leo," Xander says, "But that sort of thing is what makes you so very lovable."

"Absolutely," I add on.

"Hmph..." Leo says.

I turn around to see my older sister, Camilla, and my younger sister, Elise, walking over to us.

"Are you alright, Corrin?" Camilla asks, "Did you get hurt at all during practice? If you did, let me know right away so I can take extra-special care of you..."

"Yes I did get beat up a bit. I'll be fine though," I say, "But as always, thanks for your concern."

"Well, I was worried about you too, Corrin!" Elise says butting in.

"I know, Elise," I say, "You wouldn't visit me all the time if you didn't care so much, right?"

"Heehee...Do you like it when I visit?" she asks.

"Of course!" I say, "I'm not allowed to leave this fortress, so visits are all I look forward to!"

"Yaaay!" Elise says, "I'm glad to hear that. Spending time with my sister makes me so happy!"

She suddenly hugs me and spins me around.

"Gah!" I yell in surprise.

"I love you so much!" she adds on, "I love you more than anything in the whole, wide world!"

"Elise, when do you intend to behave like the adult that you technically are?" Leo asks annoyingly.

"Well, I for one thinks her cheer is a good complement for this gloomy kingdom, Leo," Camilla butts in.

"Well said, Camilla," I say, "Every one of you is so dear to me. You've all been so patient and kind since I lost my memory...I don't even mind being quarantined when I with you. I'm so grateful to have you all."

"We are grateful to have you as well," Xander says, "But, Corrin, I have some-"

"Let me tell her, Xander!" Camilla cuts him off, "We have wonderful news, Corrin! Father asked us to take you back to the capital!"

"Really?!" I ask in disbelief, "Does that mean..."

"Yes," Camilla says, "It means you can finally leave this drafty fortress. You must have been so lonely all this time, separated from the rest of the world...But now you'll be free!"

"Isn't that wonderful?!" Elise adds in.

"It...it really is," I say, "Thanks, Elise. Wow...I'm finally leaving this place...Maybe now I can join you all as a solider, fighting for Nohr?"

"There will be plenty of time to discuss the details with Father," Xander says, "Let us depart."

"Xander, with all do respect," I cut in, "I think it's best if we patch up our wounds before leaving. Or at least me. I want to look my best for Father."

"Corrin..." Xander begins as he looks at the blood all on my armour, ".........Very well. Elise, Camilla, bring Corrin up to good health and quickly. I don't want to keep father waiting."

"Why of course, big brother," Camilla says.

"Follow me, Corrin!" Elise says running towards our destination.  
~~~~~  
Hey guys! At the time you are reading this, we are already at 55 hits. Which is insane! That is the fastest I've seen anyone read this story. I'm so glad that you guys will join me on the CorrinxRyoma cruise line. To be honest I didn't think this ship was awfully rare. In fact, I thought it was pretty popular. So I'm glad I'm giving you guys what you want. So thank you guys and as always:

Thanks for Reading!

*JGC5436


	3. Training Aftermath

Camilla slings my right arm over her shoulders as we slowly walk to the medic ward. I constantly wince in pain as my stomach shifts in all the wrong places, causing more pain than necessary. Camilla stops frequently for me to catch my breath and to gain a bit more strength before we walk futher. They take me to the medic ward of the tower within a five minute period. We open the door to find the place entirely empty. 

"Let's hurry up," Elise says, "We only have fifteen minutes to do what we gotta do."

"Right," I say. Camilla helps me onto an empty bed and lay down on my back. Elise removes pieces of my armour carefully to reach the cut and inspects the damage.

"Well..." Elise says, "It looks like you have various cuts on your arms and legs, but the big issue is your stomach. It looks like big brother showed no mercy today."

"Good observation, dear sister," Camilla says, "So how do we fix it?"

"Well, I gotta clean it out first, then heal it with my staff the rest of the way, and then finally wrap it up with some gause to protect it until the scar heals fully," Elise says, "What I need you to do, Camilla, is to hold Corrin's hand, as cleaning this out won't be easy."

"Very well," she says. Elise leaves to fetch some supplies as Camilla kneels next to me on my left side and gets a good grip on my hand.

"Don't pay attention to what's going on, dear sister," she says, "It'll only make the process worse..." I nod as I hear Elise coming back with the supplies.

"Alright," Elise says placing the supplies on a nearby table and taking off her gloves, "Let's get the show on the road!"

I turn my head and face Camilla in an attempt to distract myself from the pain I'm about to endure. Camilla brushes hair out of my face and smiles. 

"Don't worry," Camilla says, "It will be over before you know it." All of a sudden, I feel some kind of liquid being slightly poured into the cut of my stomach, stinging it instantly. I clutch Camilla's hand hard as the pain is rather great. Then, I begin to literally feel Elise cleaning it out physically with a rag as I wince in pain. My whole body grows tense.

"Stay still," Elise says, "I know it hurts, but I need to get this cleaned out to avoid an infection." I nod as I try to relax. Elise resumes as she starts gentle and gets a bit faster once I'm comfortable and relaxed.

"Alright," Elise says putting on her black gloves, "The worst is over."

"Thank the gods!" I say still squirming a little.

"Now..." Elise says grabbing her staff, "Hold your breath and stay still."

I stay as still as I can. Elise starts saying some healing mumble jumble as my cut slowly disappears. She then runs her fingertips over it as the cut turns into a scar. She then puts down her staff and grabs the gause.

"Lift up," she says. I obey and lift up my lower back off the bed so Elise can get the gause around my stomach. She tightly wraps the gause and tapes it down with some medical tape.

"Alright," she says, "We're done!"

"Thank the gods," I say.

"Now lets get going!" Elise says, "Xander is waiting on the second floor."

I slowly get up off the bed and follow Elise and Camilla out of the ward. We pass through the hallway and make it to where Jakob was treating Xander's wounds.

"Brother!" Elise says, "Are ya done yet?"

"Almost, Princess Elise," Jakob says tightening a strip of gause from around Xander's shoulder and then taping down with medical tape, "Alright. Finished." 

Xander reapplies his armour over his shoulder and hops off the bed. He walks over to me and messes up my hair with a smile.

"Stop it!" I say pushing away his hand with a smile, "Come on now! We have places to be."

We begin to walk down the hallway and down the stairs to the main floor. My servants all wait for me anxiously with all of my equipment.

"I hear you can finally leave the fortress," one of my servants, Lillith, says, "You must be very happy, Lady Corrin. Gunther has asked me to go with you to the capital so I can look after your horses."

"Glad to hear it!" I say, "I'd miss you if you weren't coming along too."

"Lillith, are the horses ready?" Xander asks.

"Yes, milord." she says, "Everything is ready, and the horses seem excited for the trip as well. They are all very fond of Lady Corrin. Probably from all her time in the stables..."

"Oh?" Xander says, "Is that so?"

"Our Corrin does love animals," Camilla adds, "Such a kindhearted soul...Why she even nursed an injured baby bird back to health one time!"

"Ah..." Lilith begins.

"Lilith, is something wrong?" I ask.

"Oh...no." she says. "It's nothing."

(((Really, Lillith? Really?)))

"Isn't it obvious, Corrin?" Elise asks, "Lilith is sad because she's going to miss you!"

"Miss me?" I ask, "But she's coming with us."

"Oh, right!" Elise corrects herself, "Well then, I bet she's sad 'cause she won't have you all to herself anymore. You've always been especially fond of our sister, haven't you, Lilith?"

(((What are you suggesting, Elise?)))

"I, er-" Lilith begins.

"As gripping as all this is," Xander butts in, "We should be on our way. We mustn't keep Father waiting."

"Yes, let's go!" I say.

"Flora," Gunther says, "You and Felicia will remain here to watch over the fortress. Jakob and I will accompany Lady Corrin. We may be gone for some time. Take good core of the place."

"Of course!" Flora says, "You may rely on us."

"Safe travels, Lady Corrin!" Felicia yells.

"Thank you," I say, "I hope to see both of you again soon...just not here!"

And with that, we leave the tower. We walk all the way to the stables and each of us grab a horse. We leave the stables and set out for Father.  
~~~~~  
Hello everyone! Here's another update for y'all. Now some of what I wrote is NOT a part of the game, Fire Emblem: Fates. It's just stuff I added. It could be out of pleasure or out of spite of something that was never explained in the game. These will be called .5 chapters. This will only occur if I need to extended or add stuff onto a chapter that is already +2000 words, so bare with me and as always, Thanks for reading.

*JGC5436


	4. Gift of Ganglari

{Kingdom of Nohr, The Capital}

We ride on until we reach the Capital. Once we're there, we dismount off our horses and walk the rest of the way, with Elise running the whole way ahead of the rest of us. Of course I was lagging behind a little due to the fact my stomach hasn't had a chance to properly heal. After what seemed like MONTHS of walking, we finally make our way inside, where father's standing, waiting. Which begs the question, why did he meet us here and not in the throne room as usual? I brush off the recent thought and I approach him, with my brothers on my left, and my sisters on my right.

"I see you made it here safely, Corrin," Father says in a deep voice. Deeper than I remembered.

"Yes, Father," I say, "Long have I wished to see you and visit Castle Krakenburg again. I feel like I'm dreaming..."

(((Why did I say that...? Are you a child?)))

"It is only thanks to your diligence that you are here," Father says, "I am told you are now a warrior almost on par with Xander. You finally posses the strength to be an instrument of Nohr's power in the world."

(((An instrument...a.....tool?)))

"But, Father," Elise butts it, "Will she be all right outside of the fortress?"

(((ELISE! YOU'RE RUINING MY CHANCES HERE!)))

"I worry about that as well," Camilla includes, "Isn't it dangerous for Corrin to live outside the fortress's magical barrier?"

(((CAMILLA! I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING!...Okay.....Just.....Breathe, Corrin.....Breathe.....)))

"I appreciate your concern," I say, "But I earned my way here and I'm ready to fight."

"Corrin," Father says, "As you know, Nohr is at war with the eastern kingdom of Hoshido."

(((How could I not?! You, my brothers, and my sisters have been drilling every waking moment into my head.)))

"Yes, Father," I reply, "I have heard as much."

"We of the royal family are descendants of the ancient gods, the First Dragons," he says, "As inheritors of that divine strength, we conquer those who oppose us with ease. One who learns to wield that power can destroy an entire army of common troops. Xander, Camilla, and Leo have already shown that they possess this power. I expect no less from you."

"I am aware of your expectations, Father," I say, "And I have trained every day to become more like my siblings."

"Hmm...you show promise," he says, "But you will need a suitable weapon in order to serve Nohr."

All of a sudden a glowing purple sword appears before me. It looks like it's been molded from molten lava, or from some kind of rock, or...or...I don't know...

"Wow..." is all I could say.

"This is Ganglari," Father says, "A sword infused with the magic from another world. With this sword at your side, you will crush the Hoshidan army with ease."

(((Wait...I'll what?)))

"Thank you for this generous gift, Father," I say.

"Hmm..." I hear Xander mumble under his breath, "Generous indeed."

"Now," Father says, "Let us see you put that sword to its proper use...Bring out the prisoners!"

(((Wait...PRISONERS?!?!?)))

"Yes, sire!" one of the guards yell.

I turn my head to see two Hoshidan enemies fully armed and ready to attack. One an Oni Savage, the other a ninja.

"These are prisoners from our most recent skirmish with Hoshido," Father says, "I want to see your power with my own eyes. Use that sword to strike them down."

"I shall join you, milady." Gunther says, "My lance arm is perhaps rusty, but still serviceable. Jakob, will you join as well?"

"Naturally," Jakob says, "I couldn't allow someone of your advanced years to bear the burden alone. Lady Corrin, there is no need for you to soil your hands with this filth. Please relax and leave the fighting to us. Afterward, I will prepare you some tea."

(((Tea sound good right about now...)))

All of a sudden, I hear a voice from in front of us.

"I am Rinkah," the female says, "Daughter of the Flame Tribe's honorable chieftain. What is your name, Nohrian Princess?

"I'm Corrin," I say.

"Corrin..." a male voice says, "Can it be?"

"Huh?" I say, "Have you heard of me?"

No response...and then:

"I am Kaze," he says, "A ninja of Hoshido. Show me what you can do."

"Kill them all!" I hear Father yell.

(((Kill?! No...)))

The first thing I see is a Dragon Vein in front of me. I immediately run up and activate it to reveal a huge healing tile in the floor.

"Extraordinary!" Jakob says, "No debris field can stand up to your mighty lineage!"

"Heh..." I hear Father mumble, "Well done."

"Excellent plan, milady," Gunther says, "Now we can hide in there and ambush our foes."

I send Gunther to the left...

"Remain focused, milady. This is a mock battle - a mistake here could cost you your life."

And Jakob to the right...

"Milady, I'm well trained in the dagger - effective both up close and at range. I can even attack foes hiding behind walls, which may prove useful."

As soon as the plan is commenced, the enemy moves quickly.

"Remember your training," Gunther says, "Each weapon has strengths and weaknesses. You would do well to consider them before you attack."

"I'm sure you know this, milady," Jakob says, "But it's most effective to fight beside allies. If you fight side by side, you can help each other in combat."

"Indeed," Gunther replies, "Supporting each other will likely be the key to victory."

I follow behind Jakob as he runs into battle head on with Gunther. I look at the ongoing battle that Jakob picked with Kaze.

"A ninja's shuriken may not cut deep," Kaze says, "But it can sap you of your strength. Your death need not come all at once."

And they duke it out until Jakob comes on top, while Gunther takes a wack at another one of the prisoners. Suddenly, Kaze and another prisoner gang up on Jakob, while Gunther fights Rinkah.

"Behold the might of the Flame Tribe!" she yells. She swings and causes minimum damage to Gunther. Finally, there's an opening.

"Jakob!" I yell, "RUN!"

He runs back as I push foreward landing the finishing blow on the unidentified prisoner. I then turn to Kaze and also deliver a finishing blow to him as well. Before I walked away, I heard him say something...

"I regret...nothing..." he says, "So this is how it ends..."

"Phew!" I mumble to myself, "They're really tough, aren't they? I hope all Hoshidans aren't this strong."

"Don't just stand there, idiot girl!" Father yells, "Finish them!"

(((Idiot girl?...Finish them?!...No...)))

"But, Father," I say shakingly, afraid of what he'll say, "They're beaten...You want me to execute helpless prisoners? But...why-"

"You dare question me?!" Father screams, "I order you to kill them!"

(((I'm going to regret this...)))

"No!" I rebel, "It's wrong. And I refuse to let innocent people die!"

(((Now you've done it...)))

"I won't argue the point any further," Father says. Suddenly, he magically kills two of the four prisoners.

"Gods!" I scream, "Father! Please!"

He aims his magic at the other two prisoners and fires. I act quickly and jump in front of Kaze and Rinkah and guard the attack.

"Hm?" Kaze mumbles.

"Corrin!" Elise yells, "What are you-"

"Unbelievable..." Xander mumbles, "After all I did for you..."

"You would defy me directly, Corrin?!" Father says.

"Father, please forgive her," Xander defends, "She doesn't fully understand our situation..."

(((Yes I do, Xander! I know what the hell I'm doing! Stay out of this!)))

"Fine, Xander," Father says, "You kill them. And if anyone gets in your way, kill them too."

((No...please...)))

"Stand down, Corrin," Xander says approaching me, "If you don't, I will be forced to-"

"No, Xander," I say, "I won't let you do this to them.

*STRIKE* He hits the left side of my rib cage. *BAM* He hits my right shoulder. I stumble to the ground into a kneeling position as tears begin to fill my eyes.

"Why do you refuse, Corrin?" he asks with a pinch of plead in his voice, "You know the Hoshidans are our sworn enemies."

"I know," I say shaking away the tears, "But...this is different. These people can't fight anymore. Why not show them mercy? Please Xander. You have to listen me on this."

"Corrin, don't fight him," Camilla pleads, "My dear, sweet Corrin."

"No no no!" Elise says, "Leo, what should we do?"

"Why does this fall to me?" Leo says. All of a sudden, Leo uses magic to make the remaining prisoners disappear.

"Father, I have dispatched our enemies on behalf of my softhearted sister," he says, "I only ask that you would be merciful in your punishment of her..."

(((Leo...)))

"Enough!" Father says, "I will consider the matter later."

And with that, he leaves. I turn to Leo and give him a good slap in the face. Hard.

"How could you?!" I say through gritted teeth, "They were beaten! There was no reason to execute them!"

"Agreed," he says clutching his cheek, "Now hush."

"Why?! Why should I?!" I say, "Why should have to shut up when you just...Leo, did you-"

"Enough, both of you." Xander cuts in, "The battle is over. Mark my words, Corrin...One day an act of kindness may be the death of you."

"Perhaps, but if I'm kind, I will die without regrets," I say, "Now where was I...Oh yeah...Leo, your spell..."

"Was only enough to weaken them, yes," he confesses, "I should have followed Father's orders. But Camilla and Elise always make up such a fuss when I do anything to upset you."

"Thank you, Leo," I say, "I'm sorry for teasing you about your collar."

"It's alright," he says, "Just...don't bring it up again...please..."

"That was great, Brother!" Elise says.

"It was," Camilla says, "But I doubt this will be the last we hear of this. Father never forgets a slight."

"Come on," Xander says, "Let's get you patched up...again."

He takes my hand softly in his and walks with me slowly through the halls and up a spiral staircase to a bedroom laced with purple velvet all over the place. He walks me over to the bed as Leo closes the door behind him, leaving him, Xander, and I together.

"Take off you armour carefully," Xander tells me, "We don't need anymore blood coming out of you."

"Where's Elise?" Leo asks, "Isn't she the healer?"

"Yes," Xander says, "However, I caused this damage. It's my job to fix it."

"That's very unlike you, brother," Leo says.

"I know," Xander says. I remove my armour and place it on the floor. My undergarments, stained with blood. The gause on my stomach is also stained with blood. I lay down and Xander's bed and try to relax and prepare myself for what's to come.

"Alright," Xander says looking at my wounds, "When was the last time you changed these bandages?"

"They were new," I say, "I haven't changed them since Elise put them on."

"Well," he says, "I have to remove and replace them."

"Alright," I say, "Just...be careful. It hurts as it is."

"Okay," he says, "Lift up."

I lift up as Xander removes the bandages from around my stomach and places them in the garbage.

"Alright, now I need you to hold still," he says, holding a small bag of of 5 or 6 needles and thread with cotton balls and some kind of liquid in a brown bottle, "I know that this will pinch, but it'll heal you faster. Leo, hang onto her. I may need your help."

Then, I feel warm leather grab my right hand. I look to see Leo kneeled next to my right side and holding my hand in his.

"Everything will be all right," Leo says with a slight smile on his face, "Your should be too strong to let even this bother you."

I feel Xander cleaning out the cut in my side. At first, it stung, but then became soothing. All of a sudden, I feel a sharp pinch in my side. I look over to see Xander beginning to stitch up the cut. My eyes begin to water with each pinch. Suddenly, I'm crying out actual tears. Leo grabs on to my hand a little tighter and gently forces my head to face him.

"Corrin," Leo says calmly, "Please don't cry." He wipes my tears off my face with his free hand and grabs his speel book from his bag. He opens it up and starts mumbling something under his breath. Suddenly, I can't feel anything. I can still move, but I can't feel the needle being inserted into my skin.

"Leo...what did you-" I say.

"I used a numbing spell so you wouldn't feel the pain anymore," he says, "I can't stand to see you hurting like this."

"You didn't have to," I say, "I deserve this anyways. I shouldn't have disobeyed Father."

"You were doing what was right," Xander says, "Father just doesn't see it the way you do, Corrin. And it was my fault for not realizing your intentions. My quick thinking has gotten you hurt. I don't know how I will ever forgive myself."

"Please don't beat yourself up over it," I say, "The only thing I ask is that..."

<<>>

"Listen well," Xander says to the two prisoners, "It is only my sister's kind heart that has bought your freedom. Disappear now, lest you be spotted by our king."

Kaze just runs off with Rinkah right behind, remembering my name until we meet again...  
~~~~~  
And another chapter is out! The only reason I'm pushing this out is because this story is already being produced on Wattpad. I'm simply transfering over the chapters that are premade, edit them, and then post. So get ready for a boatload of updates. And as always:

Thanks for Reading!

*JGC5436


	5. Journey Begins

I walk down the hallway of the castle with my sister, Elise. For some odd reason, Father called for me to see him urgently. And I can't deny or disobey him anymore than I already did. Elise has been holding my hand the whole way here. Sometimes she tries to let go, but then looks at me and sees the nervousness across my face, and continues to hold my hand. We stop in front of the huge dark purple doors with the Norhian symbol on both of the doors.

"All right, Corrin," Elise says with excitement, "Let's go in there together. I'll help as much as possible. This is our father we're talking about. He has to forgive you right?"

"Thanks, Elise," I say, "I hope you're right."

"All right," she says, "Deep breath, and..........here we go."

She gets closer to the door and knocks on it pretty loudly.

"Father!" Elise yells, "We have something we need to talk to you about!"

Laughter.

"Father?" I ask.

"It sounds like he's with someone..." Elise says, "Maybe we should come back later."

"Who's there?" I hear Father say.

"Oh!" Elise says in surprise, "Sorry to bother you, Father..."

"Yes," I add on, "We apologize if this isn't a good time."

"What do you two want?" he says.

(((Yeesh!...Harsh much?)))

"Father, we're here to apologize," Elise says, "Right, Corrin?"

(((Ha ha ha...no...)))

"Yes, that's right," I say with a slight lying tone in my voice, "I'm sorry for questioning you."

"You may enter," he says.

We open the door to look down the red carpet to see Father sitting on the royal throne. We walk up to the bottom of the stairs. I look around to see vines and thorns growing all on the walls with Father looking at me with those cold, dead eyes.

"Corrin..." he begins, "You disobeyed a direct order from me. Ordinarily you would not still be alive."

"I understand..." I say guiltily.

"No!" Elise butts in, "Father, I can explain-"

"Silence!" Father yells. I bow my head. "As you are my child, Corrin, I will grant you some leeway. I have a something in mind for you. A mission. If you complete this task successfully, I will pardon your crime in full."

"Really?!" I say almost jumping out of my skin, "What sort of mission?"

"There is an abandoned fortress perched on the Hoshidan border," Father begins, "I wish to know if the building there remains serviceable. You are to travel to the site and inspect the premises. No battle will be required. Do you understand? I won't tolerate being disappointed twice..."

"Yes, Father," I say with a little bit of disappointment in my voice, "It shall be done."

And with that. Father leaves the room.

"Well," Elise says, "That was awkward."

"Indeed," I say. Suddenly, Xander, Camilla, and Leo walk into the throne room.

"Darling," Camilla says, "Are you sure you're going to be OK out there? I don't like this one bit..."

"Of course!" I say confidently, "Please don't worry. It's just an abandoned fort."

(((Why did I say it like that?)))

"You're acting rather casual about all this, Corrin," Leo retorts, "It isn't like Father to be so forgiving..."

"What are you trying to say, Leo?" I ask.

"That's enough, Leo!" Elise fights back, "Don't be so worried all the time, sheesh. And don't even try to scare Corrin before her first mission!"

Just then, Elise hits Leo in the back in the head pretty hard. For Elise that is.

"Hey!" Leo says in pain, "That's not necessary."

"I suppose I'll just have to come along," Camilla says trying to keep the peace, "That way I know Corrin will be safe."

"I'm afraid that's not possible," a voice says.

Just then, coming out of the shadows is Father's faithful servant, Iago.

"Why ever not, Iago?" Camilla asks.

"Lady Camilla," Iago begins, "King Garon intends this expedition as a test of sorts. As his top advisor, I have been entrusted with coordinating this mission. He would like to know wether Princess Corrin is worthy...After all, she IS a part of the royal lineage. Therefore, your assistance would simply muddy the results."

"Understood," I say wanting his rambling to stop, "Camilla, I need to do this all by myself. Surely you understand."

"Not all by yourself, Corrin," a voice says. It was Father.

"Father!" I say, "I didn't see you there."

"Rest assured," Father says, "I don't intend to send you out there completely defenseless."

Suddenly, a man rises from the darkness.

"This is Hans," Father introduces, "He is a veteran warrior and will ensure no trouble befalls you."

"Thank you, Father," I say.

"I'd be wary of that man if I were you, Corrin," Xander whispers into my ear.

"Why do you say that?" I whisper back.

"He's a criminal," he says, "A murderer and scoundrel. I arrested him myself, years ago. Father seems to think he's rehabilitated, but I'm not so sure. That said, he is a formidable soldier."

"I see," I drift off.

{Bottomless Canyon, North}

"Wow..." I say in astonishment, "Is this it? The Bottomless Canyon?"

"Yes," Gunter replies, "It's the natural boundary dividing Nohr and Hoshido."

"It can't really be bottomless, can it?" I ask stupidly.

"Let the eternal darkness below be your answer," Gunter says, "Those who fall never return...I truly despise this place. Something about the land around here just isn't right. The sky here is always dark and foreboding, and lightning strikes all who fly across. This is clearly a place us mortals were never meant to enter. Normally we'd go around...But the fort that King Garon wants surveyed is right over there."

"Oh, it's not so bad," I say confidently, "Or perhaps I'm just happy to be outside in the fresh air! Compared to the inside of that fortress, this is downright exciting."

"Well, that certainly puts things in perspective, milady," Gunter says, "Come, let's proceed."

All of sudden, Hoshidan enemies appear in front of us. I immediately prepare myself for what's to come.

"Blast!" Gunter says, "It looks like this fort isn't as abandoned as we thought. WHy the devil is this place crawling with Hoshidans?"

"What should we do, Lady Corrin?" Jakob asks.

"We're not here to fight," I say disappointingly, "I suppose we'll have to turn back and report to Father."

"Wise decision, milady," Gunter praises me.

"Who asked you, old man?" Hans retorts.

Since when did I say you can voice your opinion?

All of a sudden, Hans goes and kills a Hoshidan solider right off the bat.

"Hans, what are you doing?!" I yell, "We had no reason to engage these troops! We should have tried diplomacy first. We weren't sent here to fight!"

"Speak for yourself, weakling," Hans says. It was at this moment that I was questioning my true strength. Maybe I wasn't cut out for it as I thought I was...

"Looks like there's no getting out of this now," Gunter says, "Get ready to fight, Lady Corrin."

"Right," I say.

I sent Gunter straight forward and Jakob to the right down the hill. I couldn't control Hans, so I went the same direction as Jakob. No one landed a hit on Gunter and he killed anyone who stepped up to him.

"I'm afraid the enemy's position across that bridge may impenetrable," Gunter says, "We've got to look for another way across. Lady Corrin! See if you can find a Dragon Vein around here."

I ran across the bridge and sensed a Dragon Vein nearby. I activated the one closest to the fort and it made a stone bridge. Jakob follows close behind me. Suddenly Hans cuts in front of Gunter and gets himself killed. I could say it was tragic, but I would be lying.

Finally, an enemy runs up to me. I dodge and kill with ease. With the Ganglari in my hand, I felt unstoppable. Then an archer attacks Jakob.

"I'll distract this one, milady," he says, "You go on."

I run passed the archer as he kills it off. I then see Gunter attempting to kill five enemies all by himself. I then realize that I have to seize the building before anyone else dies. I begin to attack the protector of the fort, but he lands numerous hits on me. It also didn't help that another katana wielder started attacking me as well. Just when I thought all was lost, Jakob killed the one protecting the fort and I was able to seize it. Gunter meets up with us at the fort covered in minor cuts and blood spots.

"This wasn't what I had in mind..." I say, "But at least I've completed Father's mission."

Suddenly, a group of ninjas emerge from the shadows.

"You're the leader of these troops?" the leader says, "Pah. You're a little girl."

"Who are you?" I ask a little intimidated by him.

"My name is Saizo," he says, "I've come to claim your life."

(((Excuse me?!)))

"Hey! Everyone!" I yell, "We're still under attack!"

"Destroy them!" Saizo says.

"I won't allow it!" I hear a familiar voice say. All of a sudden, Xander comes flying in from out of nowhere and block what could have been a deadly blow.

"What?!" Saizo says, "This must be their real commander..."

"What's going on here, Corrin?" Xander asks me with genuine concern, "Are you hurt?"

"Xander!" I say, "How did you know we were in trouble?"

Just then, the rest of my siblings showed up at the scene.

"We've arrived just in time," Leo says, "Your luck never runs out, does it, Sister?"

"Are you alright?" Camilla says, "I was so worried about you."

"We're all here for you, Corrin," Elise says.

"Thank you, everyone," I say, "But before we get too carried away...we ARE under attack."

"Who DARES attack my beloved Corrin?!" Camilla says, "I'll have their heads on a platter!"

"But I'm not hurt, Camilla," I say trying to cool her down.

"But, darling..." she says, "It's the thought that counts!"

All of a sudden, Camilla kills two out of the three soldiers with one blow per soldier.

"I never knew Camilla could be so...ruthless..." I say.

"Heehee!" Elise says like she didn't just see Camilla ruthlessly kill two people, "That's right, you've never seen her on the battlefield before."

"This is not going well..." Saizo says. All of a sudden, ANOTHER ninja comes out of the shadows.

"Saizo!" she says, "What's wrong? What's our status?"

"I misjudged the situation," he says, "We're outnumbered. Kagero, do we have anyone else on the way?"

"Affirmative," she says, "Lord Ryoma is right behind me."

(((Ryoma...why do I know that name...?)))

"Ahh..." Saizo says, "Then I think this battle is as good as won."

"It looks like more Hoshidan reinforcements are on the way," Xander says.

"Indeed..." Leo says, "What should we do?"

"Well, Corrin is safe, and the fort's condition has been evaluated," Xander says, "There's no reason to engage Hoshido further at this point. Corrin, you take the lead with Gunter. We'll follow close behind."

"Will do," I say. I hoist myself on the side of Xander's saddle and wrap my arms around him, "Thank you, Xander. I get down and run off with Gunter and Xander. All of a sudden, we lose Jakob.

"Gunter," I say nervously, "Have you seen Jakob? He was here a second ago..."

"I'm sure he's right behind us," Gunter reassures me, "Now hurry up. I can't stand being on this bridge a moment longer.

All of a sudden, Hans shows up.

(((I thought you were dead...)))

"Don't worry," he says, "You won't have to stand there much longer."

All of a sudden, he knocks Gunter off the bridge, horse and all.

"Hans! No!" I say, "Why are you doing this? Your own ally..."

"Aww, did I knock your babysitter into the ditch?" he says. I grit my teeth. "Here, you can meet up with him at the bottom!"

"NO!" I say. My arm forms into a dragon's arm as steam from around me forms.

"What?!" Hans says, "What kind of...freak...are you?"

I begin to fire off everything I have at him.

"I want answers, Hans!" I scream, "Why are you doing this? Why did you provoke the Hoshidans? And why did you kill Gunter? Answer me, dastard!"

"Just following King Garon's orders," he says.

"Liar!" I yell as he begins to run off, "Get back here!"

All of a sudden, my sword begins to glow and suddenly drags me down off the cliff. Halfway down, a force grabs me and lifts me back and onto the cliff. 

"Lilith?" I say looking up to see a flying fish like creature, "Is that you?...What are you?

"I'm am a dragon, Lady Corrin," she tells me as she sets me down on the ground, "This is my true form. That strange bird you rescued in the barn...It was me. Once I recovered, I was able to take human form. You were so kind to me that I decided to remain a human that I might serve you. But now I have used a power that goes beyone the capacity of a human body. I will not be able to return to that form. But I don't mind it. The most important thing to me is that you're safe..."

All of a sudden, I hear:

"Die Nohrian!"

And I blackout when I feel something hard and metal hit my head.  
~~~~~  
We are one step closer to meeting Ryoma and the Hoshido crew! Yay! Get excited.

Thanks for Reading!

*JGC5436


	6. Hoshido

I wake up on a hardwood floor. A gentle breeze swooshes past me. I slowly sit up and turn my head to see Rinkah sitting in front of a fire, cooking food on top of it.

"Ah, you're awake," she says beginning to stand up, "Sorry about that bump on your head. I'm sure the Queen or the eldest prince will fix it for you..."

"Where are we, Rinkah?" I ask.

"So you remember me?" she says, "You are in Flame Tribe territory within Hoshido's territory. As of now, I've been told to hand you over to Hoshidan authorities."

"I see, " I say with disappointment, "I suppose they'll want to hear an explanation for the unprovoked attack. And then they'll probably execute me."

"I don't think the Queen will have the guts to do that," she says, "Come, it's time to go."

I stand up and follow Rinkah into the night.

{1 Hour of Walking Later}

We walk up a snowy mountain to see Kaze halfway up.

"We meet again, Kaze," I say. All of a sudden he goes down on one knee and bows his head. My eyes grow wide as I'm taken back by the action.

"Yes," he says, "I'm glad we found you, Princess Corrin."

(((What? Why is he bowing? Is it because I'm a princess of Nohr?)))

"Am I missing something?" I ask him.

"Please come with me," he says grabbing my hand, "All will be explained."

"Very well," I say.

{Shirasagi: Throne Room}

We walk up to the throne to see a heavily red armoured man standing in front of it with crossed arms. His armoured head piece keeps his hair managed and out of his face. White fabric flows around the red armour with gold trim and rope. He seems pretty intimidating with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

"Welcome back, Kaze," the man says, "Good work on finding her."

"Thank you, Lord Ryoma," Kaze says.

(((Lord?...So this is how it ends...)))

Silence...

"What are you waiting for?" I say bowing my head, "If you're going to execute me, please get on with it."

I see Ryoma getting closer to me. He lightly wraps his hand around my chin and slowly lifts my head to meet his eye level. He's a pretty tall person, I'll give him that. We stare at each other, and suddenly...Ryoma brings me into his arms, tightly. My head, resting on his chest. 

(((I must admit, he's a very warm person...What did I just say?)))

"You're alive," he says under his shaking breath, "Thank the gods."

"I'm sorry?" I say. He then releases me and looks at me with a face of worry and eyes filled with tears.

"No..." he says, "Don't tell me..."

All of a sudden, a woman draped in whites and golds appears into my vision. Her hair dark as night, her skin pale.

"I cannot believe it is really you..." the woman says.

"I'm sorry," I say guiltily, "But do we know each other?"

"Oh, I've missed you so much!" she says almost tearing up, "Come here, Corrin, my sweet child!" All of a sudden, she hugs me tighter than Ryoma and begins crying into my shoulder. I look over at Ryoma to see him smiling with a glint of tears in his eyes.

"Your sweet child?! What are you talking about? That's not possible..." I say pushing her arms off of me.

"But it is, Corrin," Ryoma says, "You belong to us, not them."

"I don't follow you," I say.

"Oh, my poor Corrin," the woman says, "It's a sad story. When you were very young, you were abducted by forces from Nohr. I am your mother, Mikoto. All this time, I didn't know if I'd ever see you again!"

"But King Garon is my father! None of what you're saying makes sense!" I raise my voice.

"It must be quite a shock," Ryoma says bringing me into his arms again, "But I assure you that she speaks the truth. I am your eldest brother, Ryoma."

"No, no, no... Xander is my older brother!" I yell violently pushing him off of me, "Leo, Elise, and Camilla are my siblings..."

"Are those the Nohrian royals?" he asks me. I nod. "They're not your real family. I still remember the day you were taken. In those days, there was tension between Hoshido and Nohr, but no full-blown war. Not until King Garon lured King Sumeragi-our father-to Cheve under false pretenses. He said it was for a peace conference. Ha! His real plan was to murder our father in cold blood. And to make matters even worse...he kidnapped you."

"No. That's just not possible..." I say trying to make sense of all this.

"You really don't remember any of this? Not even a single memory?" Ryoma says with a hint of worry in his voice.

"No. Honestly, I have only the vaguest memories from my early childhood..." I say. All of a sudden, an image comes into my head. But it's too blurry to make it out. So I disreguard it.

"These are times when I can sense something beneath the surface... " I say, "A blurry image. Like a stone at the bottom of a lake, shimmering and ethereal. But that's it. Nothing of substance."

"Well, I can't imagine the Nohrian royals would share much of the past with you," Ryoma says, "I know this is a lot to take in."

"Lord Ryoma!" A voice says, "I have an urgent message. We're under attack from the north!"

"No!" Ryoma says to the Hoshidan Soldier, "Hinoka and Sakura are in that area right now!"

"Yes, milord," the guard replies, "I've been told that they're working to help evacuate the villagers."

"Very well," Ryoma says, "We'll need to provide support. I'll leave immediately. Corrin, will you come with me? I want you to see the truth with your own eyes."

"Okay," I say.

{Sometime Later at the Scene}

"Hinoka!" Ryoma yells, "Sakura! Where are you?!"

"Brother!" a faint voice yells, "Help us!"

All of a sudden, these weird creatures with metal like faces and outfits appeared in front of me. I gasped and hid behind Ryoma like a child, unsure of the enemy.

"What are those?" I say with genuine fear in my voice.

"Easy, Corrin," he says looking back at me and smiling, "I'll tell you about it later. Right now, we have bigger things to deal with."

"Oh, right," I say.

"Corrin," he says, "Can I trust you to lead Rinkah and Kaze in the right direction?"

"Of course," I say, "Even though I don't know if I can trust you."

I first send Kaze to a nearby village to lock them from the oncoming attack and spread out Rinkah and I. I would tell Ryoma what to do, but he seems to be the guy that goes his own way. A sense a few Dragon Veins and begin to activate one. To my advantage, the steeps hills deteriorate into flat plains. Rinkah runs in shortly afterwards and kills a nearby monster while Kaze isn't far behind.

Suddenly, the monsters start walking away from us. We then realize they're after Ryoma's sisters. I then realize we're working under a time limit. I quickly send Rinkah ahead of us while I run to the next Dragon Vein with Kaze. I find it and activate it quickly with Kaze still following behind, with Rinkah killing off another one of those monsters.

All of a sudden, two of the monsters gang up on Kaze and injure him pretty badly. I send him towards the village as I take matters into my own hands. I fend off the two monsters and get deteriorated down to a thread. I stumble back and almost fall, but someone's there to catch me. It was Ryoma.

"Take this," Ryoma says handing me a vulnerary, "It's not much, but it'll hold you over for now."

"Thank you, Ryoma," I say ingesting the healing substance immediately. Ryoma begins to run off as the monsters begin to close in on his sisters. Kaze, Rinkah, and I quickly run to the last dragon vein to see a girl on a pegasus with red hair and another one in traditional shire maiden clothes with pink hair. The monster closes in on the pink haired one, but is stopped by Ryoma. I activate the Dragon Vein and quick get to the two sisters.

"Thank you so much for coming to our aid," the pink haired one says, "Those monsters would have caused more damage if you hadn't come. I have to ask, though... Who are you?"

"Oh, my name is-" I begin, but are interrupted by the girl with red hair approaches me.

"Her name is Corrin," she says.

"Er, yes. Nice to meet you properly." I say.

"Hinoka? Are you OK?" the pink one asks.

"Finally..." Hinoka says, "After all these years... I...I've missed you so much." She then breaks down in tears and crashes into my arms. "S-sorry..."

"Oh! Um..." I say.

"Hinoka was so attached to you when you were little, Corrin," Ryoma says, "When you were taken from us, she cried for months. One day she stopped crying and pick up the naginata. And I will say...if you ever find yourself facing business end of her weapon... ...you will soon be filled with major regrets about your life decisions. She vowed to bring you back to us someday... And now here you are."

"I'm sorry, Corrin," Hinoka says releasing the hug, but still gripping onto my shoulders, "I'm not usually this emotional. But I'm just so happy to have you back. Take that, Nohrian scumbags! We win, you lose!"

(((Nohrian scumbags?)))

"Wait...is this really Corrin?" Sakura asks.

(((Yes...why wouldn't I be real?)))

"Yes." Ryoma confirms, "I know it's big news. I'll fill you in on the whole story later. For now we should return to the castle before Nohr deploys more monsters. Everyone, let's head home!"

"What are those things, anyway?" I ask refering to the monsters.

"They're known as the Faceless," Ryoma says, "Creature with no will of their own. Created by Nohrian mages."

(((Nohrian mages...like...Leo?!)))

"I call 'em dead meat," Hinoka says, "But they're the only thing Nohr can throw at us right now. Our mother, Queen Mikoto, put up a magical barrier around our kingdom. Regular enemy soldiers find themselves without the will to fight upon crossing it. So long as Mother is able to keep the barrier up, Nohr can't invade Hoshido."

"That's why Nohr sends those...things," Ryoma says, "They have no souls-no will of their own.That's why they are able to penetrate the barrier and terrorize our borders."

"But...the Nohrians wouldn't send monsters to terrorize innocent people..." I say naïvely defending.

"Of course they would," Hinoka says, "They're pure evil. Sometimes the Faceless even turn on the mages who created them. But the Nohrians don't care. They're willing to sacrifice their own just to hurt others. I'll never forgive them for that, or for stealing you away. They'll pay for all the suffering they've caused!"

"I can't believe it..." I say.

"We can discuss this when we get home," Ryoma says, "Right now, we have to deal with an injury." We look over at Sakura to see her barely able to stand. I quickly rush over to her and sling her right arm across my shoulders to prevent her from falling.

"Sakura!" I say nearly dropping her, "Are you okay?"

"It...hurts," she says.

"Okay, I can fix it," I say, "Ryoma, I need you to tear off a good strip of fabric off my cape." Ryoma grabs my cape carefully and rips of a perfect strip of it off. Once he has done this, I walk her over to Hinoka's pegasus and hoist her onto the saddle in a side saddle position as Ryoma hands me the strip of cloth.

"Is there anything else that I can do?" Ryoma asks.

"Support her from the back," I say, "I can't have her falling off the horse." He nods and moves rather quickly.

I kneel onto the ground and look at the damage. It wasn't bad, but it was still pretty beaten up. I start to remove her shoe slowly, but she begins to wince in pain. I eventually get the shoe off to reveal purple brusing and swelling under her tights.

"Alright," I begin to explain to Sakura, "What I'm going to do is tightly wrap your ankle up with the cloth and slide your shoe back on. I'm sure there will be other healers back home." She nods nervously. 

I take the cloth and start to wrap the cloth tightly around her leg. As I get closer to finishing up, I feel what I thought was water touching my head. I look up to see Sakura crying in pain.

"Ryoma?" I say pinning up the bandage. He looks up to see Sakura in shambles. He quickly dismounts her off the horse and holds her in her arms, standing up.

"It's okay, Sakura," he says stroking the back of her head and shushing her as she cries into his chest. I walk up to them both and carefully rub her back for comfort. She looks at me and smiles.

"T-thank you, C-C-C-Corrin," she says.

"You're welcome, Sakura," I say, "My advice for the trip home is that Sakura can go with Hinoka on her pegasus. The rest of us will walk."

"Okay," Ryoma says, "Lets get going. Mother says she would like us home in time for supper."  
~~~~~  
I got nothing...

Thanks for Reading!

*JGC5436


	7. Hoshidan Life

{Shirasagi: Throne Room}

"Mother!" Ryoma says, "We're home!"

"Ryoma," she says softly touching his cheeks and kissing him on the forehead, "How was your travels?"

"Rough," he says blushing slightly, "Nohr summoned Faceless to go after Sakura and Hinoka."

"Oh my!" she says, "Where are your sisters?"

"Medic ward," he says, "Sakura has injured herself on her travels. Nothing too bad though. Just a sprained ankle. I can assure you that everything's okay."

"Thank you, Ryoma," she says, "Why don't you go get your sisters and bring them to the dining room since dinner will be made soon."

"Of course, Mother," he says. And with that, he goes towards the medic ward.

"Corrin," she says turning to me, "If you don't mind, I would like to show you something."

"Okay," I say, "What is it?" She takes my hand and leads me through a hallway, up four flights of stairs, and one other hallway and stops in front of a door. She opens it up and brings me inside.

"This is your old room," she says releasing my hand. I walk a few more steps into the room and look around. All of a sudden, a drawn out picture on the floor catches my eye.

"And what's this?" I ask.

"Oh! That's a picture you drew when you were a little girl," she says, "This is your father, this is me, and that's you. It's so cute!"

I sigh in sadness.

"We couldn't bear to touch a thing in this room after you were taken," she continues, "If we put your things away, it would have felt like giving up. You've grown so much. I can't believe how beautiful you are!"

"I'm afraid I still don't remember anything," I say nervously.

"Oh?" she says.

"I...I just don't know how to respond to your stories," I say "I do believe I could be your child... But everyone here simply feels like a stranger to me."

"I understand, Corrin," she says with a bit of sadness in her voice, "Please don't worry about it."

"I'm so sorry," I say, "Here you are, maybe my real mother, and I don't feel anything..."

"Please. It makes sense," she says panicked, "You spent your whole childhood in Nohr. I'm sure you were quite sheltered. You will need time to think all of this through and search your soul. But I hope that someday we can be a family again."

No words came out of my mouth.

"For now, please make yourself comfortable," she says leaving the room, "Explore the castle, or stroll the grounds outside. You'll be safe here. If you would like, you may also join us for dinner."

I stare at the room and feel nothing. I just wish I can emote something to the room I'm in, but I don't.

"Hey!" a voice from behind me says, "Get out of my sister's room you Nohrian Scum!"

I turn around to see a man with a lot of animal skin on, long grey hair, and has a shaft on his back for archery arrows standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry?" I ask.

"You heard me," he says, "Stay out of my sister's room, would you!"

Dumbstruck. 

"Okay," I say. And with that, he leaves.

{Dining Room}

I walk into the dining room where the whole Hoshido family sits around at a table, Mikoto on one head of the table, Ryoma on the other. I also see that Hinoka is sitting next to the man I met earlier. Suddenly, Sakura turns gets up and limps over to me slowly. I open my arms out in fear of her falling, but she grabs my hand and smiles.

"Come join us, Corrin," she says, "You're just in time." She take my hand, slowly escorts me into the seat next to me, and pushes me closer to the table.

"Thank you," I say taking the cloth napkin off the plate and placing it on my lap.

"Alright," Mikoto says, "So now that we're all here, we can finally get started with the dinner." All of a sudden, everyone claps their hands together and I was sitting their scared and confused.

"Oh, Corrin," Mikoto say, "What we usually do here in Hoshido is thank the chefs for our food before we eat in a traditional Japanese fashion."

"Oh," I say, "Alright." I clap my hands together, smile, and look back at Mikoto.

"Now we say, itadakimasu," she tells me.

"Okay," I say, "Together?"

"Yes," she says with a slight laugh in her voice, "On the count of three, everyone! One, two, three..."

"Itadakimasu!" we all say in unison. Just then, all the food comes in on these fancy platters. Lots of exquisite meats, fish, and vegetables were placed on the table. My mouth began to water slightly. My eye, bulging out slightly.

"What would you like, Corrin?" Mikoto asked me.

"Um..." I say.

"Have you ever seen food like this before?" she asks.

"No," I say, "Does anyone have any recommendations?"

"The supon is good," I hear a faint voice say. 

"Takumi?" Sakura says, "Did you just...talk?"

"You heard me talk before," he says, "Why are you acting like this is a new concept for you?"

"It's just..." Sakura says, "...Nevermind."

"What is Supon?" I ask.

"Basically, it soft shelled turtle," Hinoka says, "It's made rare, so don't have to eat it if you have a weak stomach."

"I've eaten bear meat before," I say picking up my spoon, "This should be nothing."

I pick up some of the soup and taste it. Literally, I slumped back into my chair moaned slightly, it was that good. Everyone around the table laughed.

"I guess you never got a chance to eat such rich food," Ryoma says.

"Back at Nohr, we didn't even eat like this around the table," I say, "We're kinda divided like that."

"Really?" Mikoto says, "Eating around the table with family is tradition in Hoshido."

"Well, things are done differently in Nohr," I say, "Not everythings the same. Not everyone loves each other where I'm from."

Silence.

(((Great! Now you sounded bitter to them.)))

"Excuse me," I say standing up. I leave my napkin on the table and run out of the dining room in complete embarrassment.

{Lakeshore}

I stopped at a lake to catch my breath. I just can't stop thinking about Xander. Or about Camilla, Leo, and Elise...And now I feel like I insulted my other potential family. What will happen when I go back? Suddenly, my thoughts are interrupted when I hear singing from somewhere.

"You are the ocean's grey waves..."

I begin to follow the song. The closer I get, the louder it is.

"Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time. The path is yours to climb."

I see a girl with long light blue hair draped in white standing at the end of the dock. She turns around and her eyes meet mine.

"Er, hello," I say, "I'm sorry to bother you. I just got lost in your singing. There is something about that song captivated me..."

"You must be Princess Corrin," she says in a very smooth and graceful like tone. 

"Yes. And you are?" I ask, "I don't believe I've met you before."

"I'm Azura. A former princess of Nohr," she says.

(((I'm sorry. What now?)))

"Former?" I say, "I don't understand. If that were true, surely I would have heard of you. I grew up with the Nohrian royal family..."

"I'm afraid I've been here a long time," she tells me, "After you were taken by the Nohrians, the Hoshidan forces retaliated. They tried desperately to get you back, but they failed again and again. However, I wasn't as heavily guarded. Hoshidan ninja easily kidnapped me. I suppose we've both been hostages for most of our lives..."

"Gods...I'm so sorry," I tell her.

"No, it's OK," she says, "I may technically be a hostage, but I've lived a happy life. The people of Hoshido have accepted me as one of their own. Even Queen Mikoto herself treats me as if I were her daughter."

"Does she? Hmm..." I say drifting off.

"Did something happen between you and Queen Mikoto?" she asks.

"Yes," I say, "I was having dinner with the whole family and in their perspective, I lashed out at them about my Nohr family. But I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did. I just don't know what to do. She seems perfectly lovely, but I don't feel any connection to her. But she loves me. And so do all my blood siblings-who I've just met."

"I understand," she says grabbing my hands, "If I were to return to Nohr, I suspect I'd feel the same way."

"Do you think you could start over there?" I ask, "Live a new life among strangers?"

"No," she says, "Given a choice, I would prefer to stay here in Hoshido. Queen Mikoto is a peace-loving ruler. King Garon is not. So, Corrin...what are you going to do?"

"I don't know," I admit, "For now, I'm just going to spend some time thinking."

"Well, the first thing I would do is go back and apologize," she says, "Even though you know you didn't mean it, doesn't mean they know that."

"Alright," I say, "Thank you, Azura. For everything."

{Dining Room- Nighttime}

I came into the room to see the family having dessert. At first I didn't want to intrude, but then I womaned up and went in. And to my surprise, everyone was smiling at me. Well, all except one.

"I would just like to say," I begin, "That I'm sorry for comparing you to my family in Nohr. If you would like me to leave, I will."

"Oh, Corrin," Mikoto says, "We weren't mad at you."

"You weren't?" I say.

"We were actually worried about you and where you went," she says.

"You were?" I ask.

"Why wouldn't we be?" she says, "You are a part of this family after all. I understand that this is a new concept from Nohrian traditions. And I know change is a bit hard. But we understand why you felt upset and I just want to say we're here for you."

"Thank you, " I say.

"Please," she says, "Join us for dessert."

I sat down back at the table and looked at my dessert.

"Um..." I say, "What is this?"

 

"This is called Anmitsu," Sakura says, "It's my absolute favorite dessert. Especially the ice cream."

Lets just say that I ended up finishing up the dessert rather quickly.

"Well, I think it's best for us to all go to bed as it's getting late," Mikoto says, "Ryoma, do you mind escorting Corrin to her room for the night."

"Of course, Mother," he says.

Him and I both get up and leave the dining room. But as we got halfway there, he took hold of my hand, but then quickly pulled back.

"I'm sorry," he says.

"Why are you sorry?" I ask.

"It's just..." he says, "Ever since you were taken from us, all of your childhood years have been taken from me. And I always wanted to be a role model for you to look up to. But those Nohrian scums has take that away from me."

"I understand," I say taking hold of his hand, "I've never got that much affection from my older brother back at Nohr. So this is actually nice."

We enter my room and light a few candles. I plop onto my bed and push the covers back. But before I can put them over myself...

"Um...this may seem awkward," Ryoma says, "But...can I tuck you in?" I laugh. 

"Yes, Ryoma," I say, "You can." He smiled. 

He took the covers from the edge of the bed, put them over me, and tucked me in. 

"I never got to tuck in my little sister before," he says, "I'm sorry that this is so awkward."

"No, it's fine, Ryoma," I say, "I understand where your coming from. It's quite nice having an older brother that cares and will do anything for you,"

"Well, I best be going," he says starting to leave.

"Wait!" I say. He stops and turns to me. "Tell me more about Hoshido. Is there any stories?"

He laughs slightly. He pulls up a stool next to my bed and sits down next to me.

"The Kingdom of Hoshido was founded by humans loyal to the Dawn Dragon," he says, "Who granted them land and its blood so they could harness the Dragon's Vein. Our capital encircles Castle Shirasagi, home of the royal family. Two tribes, the Wind Tribe and the Kitsune, make their homes within our territory. We benefit from fair, sunny weather, resulting in plentiful food supplies, to the point where there is more than enough to feed the combined populations of both our kingdom and Nohr. This bounty means almost no one here wants for anything, and crime is actually rare."

"Wow!" I say, "Life is completely different than in Nohr."

"Yeah," Ryoma says, "I'm not trying to brag about our kingdom being better than Nohr. I'm just stating the facts. You're life can be better in Hoshido. But again, I'm not trying to make your decision any harder."

And with that, he got up, blew out the candles that are keeping the room lit, and left the room, leaving me to sleep with a big decision on my mind.  
~  
I got nothing.

Thanks for Reading!

*JGC5436


	8. Mother

{A few days later at the Throne Room}

"You look as if you're feeling better after a few days to yourself, Corrin," Mikoto says.

"I am, yes. I still have many questions," I says, "But at least now I have a few answers. Thank you for giving me the space I needed to think.

"Of course," she says, "I'm glad to hear you're feeling better. If you wouldn't mind, I have a small favor to ask. Would you try sitting on the throne for a moment?"

"Why would I do that?" I ask suspiciously.

"Well..." she begins, "This throne is infused with the power of the First Dragons. It is said that those who sit on it regain their true form and mind. I thought if you sat on the throne, then perhaps-"

"Wait..." I cut her off, "Do you not trust me? Do you think I'm under some kind of Nohrian spell?"

"No! It has nothing to do with trust," she says panicked, "I just wonder if the Nohrians have been sealing away your early memories... If so, maybe this special throne could help bring those lost pieces back. Those sweet memories of me and your siblings..."

"I see," I mumble to myself.

"I'm sorry, Corrin," she says, "I don't mean to push you toward something you don't want." All of a sudden, and older man with dark blue hair and glasses appears in front of me.

"Excuse me, Lady Mikoto," he says, "The ceremony is about to begin."

"Thank you, Yukimura," Mikoto says, "Corrin, you probably don't remember him, but this is Yukimura. He's one of our strategists and brightest leaders. We would be lost without him!"

"You are too kind, milady," Yukimura says, "Though in truth, I still have much to learn. That said, I am here to help in any way I can, Lady Corrin."

"Yukimura, can you get my children in here?" she asks, "I would like to speak with them before the ceremony."

"As you wish, milady," he says bowing.

{About 5 minutes later...}

"I'd like to make a public announcement about your presence here, Corrin," Mikoto begins, "There have been rumors circulating about spies from Nohr infiltrating the castle. I would like to quash those rumors once and for all. Yukimura, is everything ready?"

(((Nohrian spies? Infiltrating the castle? We're that into the war?)))

"Yes, milady," he replies, "People are beginning to gather at the plaza."

"Excellent," Mikoto says, "Thank you. Corrin, I've arranged for Takumi, Hinoka, and Sakura to give you a tour. I thought you might want to get to know the area a little bit before this event. I need to speak with Yukimura first, but I'll meet you at the plaza soon."

"We'd be happy to show her around," Hinoka says, "Thank you, Mother."

"Azura, do you mind going with them as well?" Mikoto asks.

"Not at all," Azura says, "It would be my pleasure."

"Thank you, Azura." I say.

"Of course, Corrin," she says.

"I can't wait to show you around!" Sakura says, "I think you'll l-love it here."

"Thank you, Sakura," I say, "A guided tour sounds like a great idea."

{Shirasagi Castle Town}

We walk down the cobblestone path passed numerous vendors and little shops.

"Hey, young lady!" an old woman approaches us, "Would you like to try my world-famous roasted potatoes? They're delicious and nutritious! I guarantee you'll love 'em."

"Well...sure! Why not?" I say. I take a sample and put it in my mouth. "Mmm...I've never tasted spices like these before. This is amazing!"

"Ha ha! Told ya!" she says, "Here, take an extra one on the house. Share it with your friend!"

"Well, thank you very much!" I say taking the sample and handing it to Azura, "Here you go, Azura."

"Thank you, Corrin," she says tasting the sample, "Mmm, you're right. This is delicious."

"You know, everyone really is friendly here," I say, "And it's so...bright...and open. It's quite a contrast from the fortress I grew up in."

"I'm glad you like it," she says, "Like I said, I've always been happy here."

"Just don't get too comfortable sister,"  Takumi says.

(((Oh here we go again...Deep breath...)))

"Pardon me?" I say.

"I don't trust you. Shouldn't you be heading back to Nohr soon?" he says.

"Takumi..." Azura says.

"Hey, who said you could call me by name?" he says, "You haven't earned that privilege either."

"That doesn't even make sense." I say.

"Excuse me?" he says.

"Azura has been in Hoshido for as long as I've been gone," I say, "Shouldn't that be enough to consider her part of the family?"

"I don't care," he says, "I don't trust either of you. I just wanted to tell you that to your face."

(((Well, he's having a bad day.)))

"I apologize for Takumi's rudeness," Sakura says, "He's a bit of a hothead. Anyway, how'd you like to try a sweet rice dumpling? It's a Hoshidan specialty!"

"I'd love to. Thanks, Sakura!" I say taking the bowl off of her.

"You're welcome!" she says.

"You know, I'm very close with a girl in Nohr who's around your age," I say.

"Oh? What's she like?" she asks.

"Well, she's generous and kind. Always putting the need of others first..." I say.

"All right, everyone," Hinoka says, "The ceremony is starting. Let's head to the plaza!"

We make our way to the main plaza where we see Queen Mikoto is talking to everyone in the plaza. I look around to see all the people's smiling faces. All of a sudden, my Ganglari begins to glow and shake. At first, I brush it off. But it then becomes worse. Then, the Ganglari flies into a mysterious person's hand, and it shatters into a million pieces. The shards are spreading in all sorts of directions, but mainly in my direction. All of a sudden, the unthinkable happens. Mikoto jumps in front of the shards, gets hit, and stumbles into my arms.

"You were...not hurt?" she says, "Tell me...you're...OK."

"I'm fine..." I say with tears in my eyes.

"I'm so glad..." she says. She slumps into my arms, dead.

"MOTHER!" I scream.

"Mother... Mother!" Sakura screams. She wants to have a closer look, but Ryoma prevents her. Then he points his sword to the mysterious person.

"You there!" he yells. He slashes the mysterious person his sword, but disappears.

"Show yourself!" he yells.

And then...I just...blackout.

{Sometime Later...}

I slowly wake up on the cobblestone ground. and then I remember something.

{Memory}

"Fire at will," Father says.

Just then, my biological father, Sumeragi, gets shot at by a barrage of arrows.

"I'm disappointed in you, Sumeragi," Father says, "That wasn't even my best trap." He then walks near Sumeragi and swings his sword, killing him in an instant.

"You poor thing," he says, "Orphaned at such...a tender young age. You are my child now."

{Reality}

"My real father..." I mumble to myself.

"Are you all right, Corrin?" Azura asks me.

"Yes, I'm fine," I say, "Just disgusted myself...Are you OK? I can't believe what I just did to you. It was like...I had no control over myself."

"Please don't worry about it," she says, "That wasn't you. It was the blood of the ancient dragon that runs in your veins."

"I thought only the Nohrian royal family had dragon blood," I say.

"The blood of the Dusk Dragon runs in the Nohrian royal family," Ryoma says walking over, clutching his left arm, "And the blood of the Dawn Dragon runs through ours. But you're special, Corrin. You can actually take the form of a dragon."

"I've heard of such a thing, Azura says, "But this is my first time seeing it in real life..."

"Never mind me," I say, "What happened to all the innocent people in town?" I look around to see the town plaza to see the devastation of the attack. My eyes starting to slowly fill with tears.

"I can't believe this," I say, "The entire town...devastated. An hour ago these streets were filled with vendors and children and..." Tears begin to fill my eyes.

"So you see, Corrin," Ryoma says helping me up off the ground, "This is the work of the Nohrians. This is what they do. Let me guess. That sword you carried...was it a gift from King Garon?"

"Yes," I say ashamed of myself.

"He masterminded the whole thing," he says, "It's not your fault. He knew you'll be captured and brought before the queen..."

"But why?" I ask, "Why would he do this? I'm so sorry I couldn't see it coming..."

"Your apology means NOTHING!" Takumi yells at me.

"Takumi, I'm-" I begin.

"This is all your fault!" he screams, "Mother is dead, along with countless others. And it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't show up on our doorstep. You don't belong here you Norhian Scum!"

"Enough, Takumi!" Ryoma says, "This isn't her fault."

"Your words don't change anything," Azura says, "And besides-"

"Shut up, Azura!" he says, "You're no different than Corrin. An interloper." I look over to see Azura with a hint of tears in her eyes.

"Takumi..." I say. Just then, he walks up to me and smacks me very hard across the face. I instantly clutch my right cheek and stumble back to the ground. I begin to cry a little, but not to big to be noticed.

"Don't speak my name," he says through gritted teeth, "I don't want to see you again. Are we really to believe you had no idea this would happen?"

"Takumi, what are you saying?" Hinoka says running to hold him back as he tries to lunge at me, "As your older sister, I order you to knock it off! You just saw Corrin help us defeat those Nohrian soldiers!"

"Takumi, please," Azura says, "You must listen. Corrin is your sister. If you don't trust me, that's one thing. But Corrin is your own blood."

"Mother is dead," he says pushing Hinoka off him, "Thanks to her. She's not my sister."

"I'm so sorry, everyone," I say bowing my head, "I've brought nothing but pain to all of you. It would be better if I'd never come here-maybe I should just leave."

"Please wait," a voice says behind me, lifting me up off the ground, "I don't believe that's what Queen Mikoto would have wanted."

"What do you know about it, Yukimura?" Takumi says.

"What do you mean?" Ryoma says, "Did she say something to you?"

"I hate to deliver this news, but..." Yukimura begins, "Queen Mikoto foresaw her own death. This isn't your fault, Corrin. King Garon set these events in motion. And the queen speculated that there may be an even darker force at work. She didn't know when or how death would strike, only that it was certain. And there's one other thing. Please take a look at that statue."

I turn around and look at the statue. In it, is a sword.

"Is that...a sword?" I ask.

"It can't be..." Ryoma says.

"It is," Yukimura says, "The divine sword Yato. Much like your weapon, Ryoma. The divine Raijinto... And your Fujin Yumi, Takumi... Yato may be wielded by only a singular warrior. One who is chosen by the blade itself. It is said that the Yato was forged to be the key to peace in our world."

"The key to peace..." I say. All of a sudden, the sword comes out of the rock and flies into my hand.

"The blade has chosen Corrin!" Ryoma says.

"Impossible," Takumi says bluntly.

"Corrin, do you know what this means?" Hinoka asks.

"Corrin?" Sakura asks, "Are you listening? Can you h-hear us?"

Just then, Kaze comes into my vision.

"Lord Ryoma!" he says, "I have important news. A massive Nohrian force is gathering at our border."

"This is the final straw," Ryoma says, "I have worked hard to avoid an all-out war, but now... Death is too good for them. Who's with me?"

"With all do respect," I say running over to Ryoma to stop him from proceeding any further, "There must be another way. Surely the answer is not more bloodshed. But I feel I must follow Ryoma to the border. If I can help avert total war..."

"Wait, Corrin!" Azura says, "There's something you need to know. If you become embroiled in a fight right now, it would be easy to lose control. Your dragon blood could take over again. And if you yield completely to the dragon, you may lose your humanity altogether."

"Is there anything I can do?" I ask.

"Yes. This is called a Dragonstone," she says putting in in my hand, "It will allow you to control the dragon's power and still return to your human form. Now, please close your eyes..."

"Very well..." I say I close my eyes and feel the dragonstone in my hand getting warmer.

"There. You should be OK now," she says as I open my eyes, "This Dragonstone is now attuned to you. Be sure to keep it safe."

"Thank you, Azura," I say, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Oh! Um..." she says.

"I'm sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable?" I ask, "I know we've known each other only a short while, but I feel close to you. You already risked your life to help calm my dragon form. I only hope I can repay the favor someday."

"Thank you, Corrin," she says, "I feel close to you as well. I feel...safe when I'm with you. I wish to keep you safe too. That's why I'm coming with you to face Nohr."

"Well, for now we should all just have time to grieve," I say, "Tomorrow, we fight."  
~  
Sorry I didn't include the whole draconic rage scene. I changed it to be merely an act of rage, there for not being able to recall this memory. So apologies for those who wanted this scene. But now that that's out of the way;

Thanks for Reading!

*JGC5436


	9. Grief

I lay in a medical bed, shriveled up in a ball, crying, waiting for Sakura to treat my cheek. Looking up on occasions to see my bloody knuckles from punching the concrete wall hard and then go back to crying. I clench the sheets of the bed and scream, drawing more blood from my hands. I shake with uncontrollable sadness as I think about Mother. Though I didn't know her for very long, I still felt like I knew her my whole life.

Suddenly, light is coming in from the door. It's Sakura. She comes over to me, candlestick in hand, and lights a few candles around me. All of a sudden, she turns and looks at me in my blood stained bed.

"CORRIN!" she screams. She runs over to me and begins to pry my hands off the sheets and into hers. She eventually does get my hands off the sheets and I clench her hand, turning her knuckles white and probably cutting off some sort of circulation. I continue to cry as she looks at my hands and the amount of blood seeping out and onto Sakura's hand.

"Did you do this?" she asks. I nod. I look over to the stone wall to see blood on it. Sakura sees it as well.

"Did you-?" I cut her off.

"It's my fault, Sakura," I say, "She died because of me."

"What?" she says completely stunned.

"I said it's my fault," I say a little louder, "If I never came and left when I had the chance, she would be alive right now."

"Don't b-beat yourself up like this," she says, "There's no need for it. We can't change what happened. Now I'm going to go get some things for your cheek and knuckles. I'll be back in a bit."

I sit in silence as I see the last bit of light out the window disappear. I hear no birds chirping, no busy streets, just pure silence. Tears begin reforming in my eyes. All of a sudden, I hear the shifting of bed springs next to me. I shake away the tears and turn in my bed to see Ryoma in the bed to my right. My eyes grow wide at the damage he endured. Numerous cuts, bruises, scars, blood stains, and scabs cake his skin.

Sakura comes back with a small amount of sort of liquid in a brown bottle and a couple of old rags. She pours out the liquid into a bowl and dips a rag into it. She then wrings it out and gently takes hold of my right hand as she kneels next to the bed.

"I-I know this is going to hurt," she says, "But I'm doing this to prevent an infection that c-could form if I don't treat this."

She slowly brings the rag to my knuckles and begins cleaning them. A stinging sensation runs through my hands and I begin to sqirm slightly. The pain isn't unbearable, it just hurt in general. Sakura stops for a second to have me catch my breath and then resumes on the other hand. She cleans out the rest of the way, but this time the liquid is soothing and not as bad as before. She then throws the rag back into the bowl and grabs a strip of white fabric. The fabric looks similar to the long white vest Ryoma wears. It even has an identical feeling to it.

She takes the strip and tightly wraps it around my knuckles on one hand, and then the other. She tucks the ends in and pats it down, signaling that she has completed healing me. She then takes a different rag and dips it into a different bowl of cold water and applies it to my right cheek gently. I place my hand over hers as she smiles at me.

"Just hold it l-like that," she says pulling her hand away from mine, "It will numb the pain enough for me to heal it the rest of the way."

"Thank you, Sakura," I say quietly bowing my head.

"And Corrin," she says couching down so I can see her face, "Don't be so hard on yourself. I know T-Takumi can be rough, but he has a heart."

"I know," I say slightly tearing up, "But, I still feel responsible."

"Don't" she says, "Takumi has a short temper and I'll make sure he apologizes for his behavior."

"You don't have to, Sakura," I say. And with that, Sakura begins tending to Ryoma. "Will he be okay?"

"Y-Yes," he says, "He may just need a f-few days to rest. His anger got the best of him so he took more damage than usual."

"Oh," I say.

"I will be right back," she says, "I h-have to get more cleaner for his cut. Let me know if he wakes up."

"Okay," I say as she leaves. 

I look back at Ryoma and get a closer look at him. His skin is pale, almost transparent. His breathing slow, but consistent. I take hold of his hand with my free hand. I look up his bad arm to see the major cut near his shoulder. It looked so bad, that it tore through the muscle tissue and I can just see the bone. Slowly, but surely, tears begin to fall from my eyes.

I begin to think, what if I just went back to Nohr before any of this happened? Would Mother have lived? Would I have been able to prevent her death? The tears are now flowing and I can't stop. My breathing picks up. Images of Mother flash before my eyes. My whole body shuts down. I drop the rag and scream as loud as I can, waking up Ryoma instantly. He quickly sits up from the bed and pulls me into his arms on to his bed, tightly.

"Sakura!" Ryoma yells as I cry in his chest. Just then, Sakura comes rushing in with another bottle of clear liquid. She places the bottle onto the bedside table and kneels down next to the bed, grabbing hold of my hand. All of this is happening while I screaming my head off.

"What's wrong with her?" Ryoma asks in a panic.

"S-She's been like this for a while, Ryoma," she says, "Emotional and hurt. She's most likely having a panic attack."

"What even is that?" he asks as I continue to breathe heavily and sob harder and harder by the second. I clutch onto Ryoma for dear life.

"It's basically a form of hyperventaliation in which a person panics over a certain person, thing, or memory," she says, "To dumb it down. My research of it is super low."

"Well, how do we fix it?" he asks.

"Just reassure her that it's okay," she says, "Just s-stay calm and she will eventually settle down." He sets one hand on the back of my head and the other on my back. My head is now resting on his chest. My breathing, still choked up by tears.

"It's okay," he says softly rubbing my back, "This isn't your fault."

"Y-y-y-yes it i-i-is!" I say unable to convey a sentence, "D-d-d-didn't you h-h-h-h-hear Takumi? It's all m-m-m-my fault! If I'd just l-l-left, she w-w-w-wouldn't have d-d-d-died!"

"No it isn't," he says hoisting me onto his lap, "None of this is your fault. And Takumi didn't mean what he said. He said it out of spite of anger."

"Then w-w-w-why did he h-h-h-hit me?" I say.

"I don't know," he says, "I don't know why anyone would want to hit you. You're too kind and everyone looks up to you..........including myself." 

It was at this moment that my breathing became regulated and my crying slowed. I can now hear Ryoma's slow and steady heartbeat. My breathing pattern becomes in sync with his. Suddenly, I hear a door being slammed open. I grip onto Ryoma in fear and scream.

"Peace, sister," he says, "It's just Hinoka."

"Is everything alright?" Hinoka asks rushing over to me.

"Corrin believes that Mother's death is her fault," Sakura says.

"That because IT IS!" I scream, building myself up again.

"Shhhhh," Ryoma says running his hand through my hair and pulling me in even closer to his chest, "No it is not. It's nobody's fault. No one is blaming you. And no one's out to get you. Everything will be all right, I can assure you."

"You sure?" I ask.

"I'm sure," he says.

All of a sudden, I feel a warm substance drip onto my right arm. I look over to see blood, Ryoma's blood, come out slowly from his cut.

"Ryoma?" Hinoka says, "You're squeezing her too hard." He looks over to his arm to see that he's in fact bleeding out of his arm.

"Sister," he says, "Please treat this."

"Yes, big brother," Sakura says frantically drenching the cloth in wound cleaner, "Now hold still. One wrong move and I could make it worse."

I feel his chest rise as he inhales, but stops and holds it at the top.

"Go," he mumbles. Just then, his hold on me gets a little tighter, his face scrunches up, and he exhales quicky. He was clearly in pain. This continued for about two to three minutes.

"Ryoma?" I ask, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he says defendingly, "I'm...just...fine." I can feel him beginning to internally shake.

"Ryoma, are you okay?!" I say a bit more panicked as my breathing picks up again. I look over at Sakura to see her beginning to stitch him up, pulling tightly after each incision.

"I said I'm fine," he insists as he strokes through my hair with his uninjured arm again, regaining himself, "You don't have to worry about me. Once I'm patched up, I'll be fine. Stay calm, dear sister."

"Yeah," Hinoka says, "Ryoma's a strong swordmaster, who can take anything that's thrown at him. Even the most extreme amount of pain can't take him down. Nothing to worry about."

I laugh as I watch Sakura finish up tending to Ryoma's arm. I snuggle into Ryoma's chest as I lay right on him and continue to listen to his heartbeat. My eyes start to grow heavy. I look up to see Ryoma smiling at me. I return with a look of unsureness. My heart begins to race as my face heats up.

(((What is this emotion I'm feeling?)))

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"It's nothing," I say lying, "I'm just tired."

"It's okay," he says, "You're safe with me. You can sleep now."

"But-" he cuts me off.

"I'll be fine," he says, "Sleep now, sister."

I nod. I snuggle back into his chest as he rubs my back, further relaxing me. Our breathing patterns are in sync once again as his body heat radiates on to me. My eyes slowly close as I drift off to sleep to the beat of his heart.  
~~~~~  
I got nothing...

Thanks for Reading!

*JGC5436


	10. The Path is Yours

{The Next Morning}

At first, all I see is darkness. What I hear? Nothing. Nothing...at first. I hear and feel thumping on the left side of my face. It's beats soft, easy, and consistent. I also feel my "pillow" rise and fall in a rhythmic pattern. I slowly open my eyes to see that my head is on Ryoma's chest as he lays upright against the wall, sleeping. My ear, over his heart. His arms around me.

I look up at his arm to see a scar where his major cut used to be. I look down at my hands to see pink skin where my scabs used to be. This was all done by the work of Sakura. She must have healed me while I was asleep. I slowly try to get up off of Ryoma without waking him up, but to no avail. He ends up waking up and tightens his grip on me quickly. Almost like in fear.

"Hmm?" I say.

"If you're going to get up, you got to be careful as I don't think the bed can hold us both," he says with a slight chuckle.

"I'll keep that in mind," I say with a smile as I slide off Ryoma and off the bed, landing on my feet. I stand up straight as Ryoma stands up and messes up my hair.

"Stop it!" I say laughing and lightly pushing his hand away, "We have places to be you know."

"I know," he says, "Can't I have just a bit of fun though?"

"If you're intending to kill some Nohrians today, I would say no," I say.

"I guess you're right," he says. Suddenly the door slams open and I instantly turn around. It's Takumi, standing in the doorway with a white and gold piece of fabric in his hands. He slowly walks over to me as I back up into Ryoma in fear, putting out my arms in front of me. I back into his chest as he quickly puts a hand on my left shoulder and lightly pushes down on it, signaling me to relax. Takumi is now a few feet away from me as I look down at the ground.

"Hey," Takumi says softly, "I-uh...have something for you."

I say nothing as I continue to look at the ground. I hear and feel a soft cloth being flung over my head as it touches the back of my armour. After that, I feel my old, metal epulets being twisted open and hear the rustling of the cloth as it is slipped on to them. Then, all of a sudden, I feel Takumi grab my shoulders and forcibly pull me into his arms, hugging me tightly. He rests his head on my shoulder as I wrap my arms around his back.

 

"I'm...so sorry," he says.

"It's okay," I say softly. The hug is released as I look behind to see a white cape with gold trimming on my back. It was a cape identical to Ryoma's vest.

"Um...it's nothing much," he stutters, "But, it's made from one of Mother's dresses."

"Who even made this?" I ask.

"Our seamstress," he says, "However, it was my idea since you've seemed to have loved Mother very much. And besides, I think it suits you well."

"I love it," I say, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he says.

"Come, siblings," Ryoma says, "For we have to take down an army."

"Will get to that in a moment," a voice says. I look at the doorway to see Hinoka and Sakura standing in it.

"Right now, we present to you another gift. Come with us, Corrin," Hinoka says.

I turn to Ryoma and Takumi.

"Go," Ryoma says, "I think you'll like what's coming next."

"Okay," I say with a smile. Takumi takes my hand as we rush out of the medic ward and down the stairs into the barracks.

Hinoka opens the doors to reveal a stone room filled with battle equipment, first aid materials, food rations, and even supplies to set up tents. With all of this stuff, it's hard to believe that there was actually walk space! We maneuver through all of the supplies to come to where all the swords are being kept. Sakura and Hinoka look through all the compartments and pull out a familiar sword from one of them.

The Yato.

She cautiously brought the sword over and looked at me.

"Well?" she asks, "Take it."

I took the sword by the handle and put it up to the light. The lights in the barracks shined all throughout the blade as my armour begins to glow. Suddenly, my armour slowly transforms from a rusty, dented mess, to armour that is in Hoshidan style with whites and golds. I look up to see that the Yato has been cleaned, polished, and sharpened, begging me to be used in battle.

"D-Do you like it?" Sakura asked, "Hinoka did this all by h-herself. She also helped w-w-with the welding of your new armour."

"That's right!" Hinoka says, "I thought that your armour was really worn down, so I made a request to get you some traditional Japanese armour. Do you like it?"

I spring into Hinoka's arms and place my head or her shoulder.

"I love it," I say, "Thank you, sister."

"So you've made up your mind?" a voice asks. I release my grip on Hinoka and turn around to see Ryoma and Takumi behind me.

"I guess I did," I say.

{Some Time Later on the Borders of Hoshido and Nohr}

We march all the way to a familiar world territory where we meet someone familiar. I stand with my family behind me and confront my adopted brother.

"Corrin, you're alive!" Xander says quickly dismounting his horse and bringing me into his arms, "They haven't harmed you, have they?"

"Xander! I'm fine," I say gently pushing his arms away, "But... why are you invading Hoshido?!"

"Father say's it's time to show our true strength," he says walking back to his horse, "Join us, and we'll end this quickly. If we conquer Hoshido here and now, we can avoid unnecessary bloodshed."

(((Since when have I cared about Father...)))

"Xander... I...I need a minute," I say. Xander mounted his horse and looked at me, worried.

"Be careful, Corrin," Ryoma says stepping in front of me with his sword drawn, "That man is a Nohrian commander!"

"Ryoma..." I mumble. Suddenly, Nohrian forces show up with three other familiar faces.

"Corrin!" Camilla says, "I was so worried about you. Don't ever wander away from me again!"

(((Camilla, please stop.)))

"I'm glad you're OK, Corrin," Leo says, "You must have the devil's own luck!"

(((Do I? Do I really?)))

"Yaaay!" Elise says in her high pitched voice, "We got our sister back!"

(((Oh Elise...)))

"Nohrian scum!" Hinoka yells, "First you kidnap her, now you lied to her?! Corrin is MY sister, not yours!"

"You are mistaken," Camilla says, "Corrin is my sweet little sister. You may not have her." 

"Don't be fooled by their words," Ryoma says tightening his grip on his sword, "You belong with your true family in Hoshido!"

"We have loved you and raised you since you were a child," Xander says, "Come home, little princess. We can live as a family once more!"

(((Little princess?! What am I?! A two year old?!)))

"Come home to Hoshido, Corrin!" Ryoma says.

"No, Corrin!" Xander says, "Nohr is your home!"

I turn my head to the right. I see Ryoma holding out his hand.

"This way!" he says to me.

Just then, the rest of the Hoshido family catches up.

"Big sister?" Sakura questions.

"She's my sister!" A voice yells to my left. I turn. It's Elise and the rest of the Nohr family. I look up to see my older brother, Xander.

"We're your family," he says.

Everyone is staring at me, anxiously waiting for my response on who I wish to side with. I stand in dead silence, thinking about the people I'm about to betray. I turn to my left, facing my family of Nohr.

"Xander. Withdraw your troop."

"Corrin..." Xander says, "Don't tell me you're siding with Hoshido."

"I'm afraid so," I say, "I've made up my mind---I stand with Hoshido."

"I fear the Hoshidans might try to brainwash you..." he says, "I am well aware of your Hoshidan lineage. It is true that we lack common blood. But still, we've treated you as kin since the very day you arrived in Nohr. No matter what anyone says, you are my sister, Corrin. I know that Camilla, Leo, and Elise feel the same way. And Father will forgive you. I know it. You are of Nohr! Return to us, Corrin!"

(((So it was true. I was adopted...)))

"I'm sorry. I can't go back," I say, "King Garon is a coward and a liar. I've witnessed enough of his destruction. Causing an explosion in a crowded city center with no regard for innocent life. That's the action of a madman."

I look down at my arms to see Mother dying in my arms...

"Corrin, my dear..."

But it was merely a hallucination. My eyes start to fill with tears.

"Tell me," I say lifting my hear up, "If King Garon thinks of me as family...how could he have orchestrated this attack? I could have easily been killed along with Queen Mikoto. The truth is that I was just a pawn. Collateral damage. King Garon was willing to sacrifice my life in pursuit of his agenda. Face it, Xander---Garon is no longer human. He's pure evil."

"Father...evil?" he questions me, "How could you say that, little princess?"

(((You're being brainwashed, Xander.)))

"Xander, please..." I say, "Join me! Join me and help put an end to his cruelty!"

"Corrin..." he says. Just then, I suspect he was going to hit me. And I wasn't wrong. He swung at me, but I was thankfully able to block it.

"That's my answer, traitor," he says.

"Traitor?" I say, "Brother, please!"

"Enough," he says, "I never thought you would turn your back on your kingdom and your family. Your betrayal will not be forgiven. You want to side with Hoshido? Fine. Over my dead body!"

"Xander! Please!" I scream. He lands three major hits on me as I stumble to the ground...or so I thought. I actually stumbled into Ryoma's arms. I can feel his body grow tense as his grip on me gets tighter.

"You have been deceived, Sister," Xander says, "They've clearly brainwashed you. I will not rest until I've returned you to your senses. Get up! Get up and return to Nohr with me. Surely there's some part of you that still remembers your true family."

"Brother, my mind is made up," I say.

"If that's the case... I will end this quickly," Xander says as his sword begins to glow.

"Wait!" I scream. Ryoma blocks one of Xander's swings and sets me down on the ground gently. 

"I will take care of him," he whispers to me before he swings at Xander three times, but gets blocked. Xander attacks Ryoma once, but was also blocked. Immediently, I realize that this isn't the right way to handle this.

"Just try me, Nohrian scum," Ryoma says.

"Ryoma! Please, we can settle this peacefully," I say lifting myself up.

"What's wrong, Corrin?" he asks me, "Lost your focus? Tossing your sword aside and dying as a martyr won't do us any good."

"Fiend!" Xander yells, "If you seek to take my sister from me, I won't go easy on you."

"Oh, why don't you spare ME the chitchat?" Ryoma yells back, "Shut up and attack, if you dare!"

"A splendid idea," Xander says, "I've yearned to introduce you to a dear friend of mine---the dark blade Siegfried! Camilla, Leo, Elise! Are you ready?"

"Darling, I was born ready," Camilla says, "Let's kill them all quickly so that we can make it in time for Corrin's nap."

(((Okay, you're officially a psychopath.)))

"You're coming with us---that's all there is to it. Understood, Corrin?" Leo says.

(((No.)))

"Yay!" Elise says, "We're gonna take Corrin back home!"

(((Elise, please. You're not helping my case.)))

"Please," Ryoma says, "Corrin has made her choice. All that remains is to spill your blood and wipe my divine sword clean. Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura! Steel yourselves."

(((Thank you, Ryoma...)))

"I'll be your shield, Corrin," Hinoka says, "They won't kidnap you again."

(((Get 'em, sis!)))

"Stupid Nohrian jerks!" Takumi shouts, "I'll kill all of you!"

(((Okay, calm down...)))

"I'm r-ready," Sakura says, "I won't let them hurt you, Corrin."

(((Stay safe, Sakura.)))

"Very well," Xander says, "All forces, attack!"

"Warriors of Hoshido...prepare for battle!" Ryoma says.  
~~~~~  
Thanks for Reading!

*JGC5436


	11. In the White Light

I slowly slide the Yato out of its holster and get it in position. I stare at the sword as it glimmers from the reflection of the sunlight. Suddenly, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to see Jakob behind me. I jump at the sight of him and immediently point the sword at him.

"Pardon me, Lady Corrin," he says, putting his out in front of him with a smile, "It took me a while to track you down. Is everything OK?"

"No, we're far from OK," I say lowering my sword slightly, "But there's no time to explain right now. Your timing is terrible. What are you doing here now?"

"I apologize," he says, "I've been searching for you this whole time. Regardless, I'm here now, and I'll stand by your side." I was taken aback for a minute. A Nohrian switching sides? Who knew?

"Thank you, Jakob," I say, "You've always been a good bu-, no, a good friend. And for that, I am grateful."

"You are most certainly welcome," he says, "Now, lets make this clean and quick."

And Jakob wasn't kidding. The battle was fairly quick. Ryoma piped himself up really far and took it all out on Xander, making the fight fairly easy. Part of me wanted to run and stop him, but I knew Xander would kill him or I if I did. All of a sudden, I hear the word that I prayed would come out.

"RETREAT!" Xander tells his troops. And that was the last time I saw my "family". I see Ryoma cross the bridge and run to me. I run to him and nearly jumped into his arms.

"They didn't hurt you," he whispers, "Did they?"

"No," I say, "I'm fine." He kisses me on the forehead and holds my head against his chest. My face grows as red as his armour.

"Is this really our future?" I ask as we release our hug, "A lifetime of conflict with Nohr?"

"Corrin... I can understand why you are reluctant to fight," Azura says, "If it would make you feel better, you can leave the fighting to me and Ryoma."

"No," I say, "Burying my head in the sand won't change the reality of the situation. I will stand with you. and the rest of Hoshido."

"Very well," she says almost disappointed.

"I know this is the right choice," I say, "Even if it's the hardest one I've ever had to make. I have to believe this is the path that will eventually lead to peace."

"Good decision," Ryoma says, "Alright, Takumi and I are going to go to the Hoshido borders with a small group of people and try to stop anyone from comming in. You three should go back to the temple and heal our wounded."

"Ryoma," I say, "Can't we relax for a bit? I mean, I'm sure that the Nohrian soldiers can lay us off for one day."

"What do you have in mind?" he asks.

"A funeral," I say, "No...a memorial. For Mother."

"Oh Corrin," Ryoma says, "Mother never would have wanted a funeral."

"That's why I had changed the name to memorial," I say, "Lets take some time to reflect on her life. Besides, according to the sun, it's only ten. We've all been up since sunrise. We have enough time to get into some proper clothing, arrange the people in the temple, and hold the ceremony."

"I agree, s-sister," Sakura says softly grabbing my right hand.

"Me too," Hinoka says nodding.

"I don't ask for much," Takumi says, "Ryoma? Please?"

At first, Ryoma looks hesitant, but then he gives a weak smile.

"Okay," He says. I rush over to him and wrap my arms tightly around his waist.

"Thank you," I whisper.

{Shirasagi: Hinoka's Room}

Hinoka slides the screen door to reveal her bedroom. The room was fairly simple. Two matresses on a tami matted floor with a view of the Zen garden through the window. Thre was also a small table with pillows to kneel on to have tea, two closets, and a small candlelamp in between the two beds.

"Ugh!" she says falling onto one of the beds, "I haven't been getting proper sleep ever since Mother died."

"I get it," I say slowly sitting down on the spare one, "I feel like Ryoma has been much quieter than usual."

"Ryoma believes in tradition," she says, "He doesn't like when tradition is changed. But that doesn't matter, you convinced him to go through with this. In my book, I would call that an accomplishment."

"Thanks...I guess," I say.

"Okay, now for the part that I thought I'd never get to," Hinoka says getting up. She walks over to her closet doors and opens it up to reveal around ten white, black, and red kimonos.

"I only use these for special occasions," she says pulling a red and white kimono, "This'll suit you well."

I take it from her hands and look at it. The outside of the Kimono is red with white on the inside. The red portion is covered with small white cherry blossoms.

"Aren't we supposed to wear black?" I ask, "Isn't that tradition? And isn't this an elaborate one as well?"

"Well, if it was a funeral, yes," she says, "However, you said this is a time of celebration. So naturally, we red, for the bloodshed and dedication of the human who is being remembered.

"But what's the white for?" I ask.

"Peace and rememberance," she says softly.

"That's a great idea," I say.

"Change and be quick about it," she says, "You dress in that corner and I'll dress in this corner."

"Sounds good to me," I say. 

I walk over to the corner and place the kimono on the tami matted floor. I then begin to remove different parts of the armour. First, the shoulder pieces. Then, the body, arm, and leg pieces. I'm now left in a basic shirt and shorts. I also slide on the kimono socks and sandals. I pick up the kimono and slip it quickly to not be exposed for very long. I turn to Hinoka with the strip of fabric and hand it to her. She ties it around my stomach securely, as I do the same for her. She looks down at the floor as I see a glint of something fall off her and hear sniffling. I kneel down so I can see her face. 

She's crying.

"Hinoka?" I ask.

"I'm sorry," she whispers to me.

"For what?" I say, wiping away her tears.

"I couldn't protect her," she says, "I wasen't there to protect her. If I couldn't protect Mother, HOW CAN I EVER BE ELIGIBLE TO PROTECT YOU?!"

She's not just crying, she hyperventilating. Her body shakes as she stumbles into my arms. I hold her and pat her on the head gently, which is on my lap, hopefully causing some form of comfort.

"It's okay," I say sushing her as she shakes uncontrollably. A single tear runs down my face as well. I can't bare to see one of my siblings upset.

"I know," she says, "I...I just feel like...a failure. I don't deserve to live if I couldn't protect her."

"Don't say that!" I say shaking away my tears, "Where would I be if you couldn't protect me, Sakura, or hell, even Takumi? You have others to protect now, Hinoka. And Mother wouldn't want you to join her. At least, not right now."

"You're right....." she says, "Mother wouldn't want any of this. Besides, it's up to Ryoma and I now to protect you." She lifts herself off my lap and into a kneeling position. "Thank you, sis." She then gives me the tightest hug one can give a woman.

"You're welcome, big sister," I say.

"Come on," she says releasing her death grip, "Sakura said she was going to do your hair before we meet up with Ryoma and Takumi."

She stands up off the floor and helps me up. Still holding my hand, she takes me out of her room and into Sakura's room, which is almost identical to Hinoka's.

"H-Hey sis," Sakura says almost startled.

"Hey Sakura," I say, "You ready?"

"Almost," she says, "Just f-finishing getting your headpiece t-t-together.....and....done!" The clip has two small white roses and one big red rose in the center. It also has a gold tassel made out of gold rope. 

She walks over to me and slides the clip under my black headband securely. She removes her hand from my head and smiles.

"There," she says, "You look b-beautiful."

"Thank you," I say, "Come on, sisters. We let people into the temple in 5 minutes."

We rush out of Sakura's room and into the hallway. Hinoka holds the back of my kimono to keep it from dragging on the ground as it is rather long. We make our way into the the throne room, where Takumi and Ryoma wait for us.

Takumi is wearing white traditional sniper garb with his bow and arrow holster mounted on the back of the outfit. His hair is still in a ponytail, but not as high as it usually is. Ryoma is wearing white and gold traditional samurai garb with his sword at his side. His headpiece is gone, so his hair hangs loosely in different directions. Both men turn to us, their eyes growing wide. Hinoka sets down the back of the kimono and walks over to the throne, where a variety of white flowers lay on the steps. Ryoma approaches me and blushes.

"You look...beautiful," he says.

"Thank you," I say, "Your hair is magnificent."

We both exchange a slight chuckle as Hinoka comes to all of us with a bunch of white flowers in her arms. Daisies to be exact.

"Everbody take some," she says.

"What are these for anyways?" Takumi asks as we all take a handful.

"We're going to give them to the people who approach us," she says, "Kind of a thank you for paying their respects."

"Oh," I say, "I get it."

"Alright folks!" Yukimara says, "The doors open in one minute. Spread out as people will be approaching whoever their comfortable with."

Ryoma takes his free hand into mine and leads me to the right side of the throne.

"Stay here," he says, "Next to me. Due to the fact that I'm the eldest, more people would want to approach me as I am to take the throne once this war is over."

"I get it," I say, "You need someone to lighten the load."

"You're not offended?" he asks.

"No, of course not!" I say with a smile, "Why would I be?"

"No reason," he says with a red face.

All of a sudden, the doors open to reveal a whole crowd of people outside. They slowly migrate in as we mentally prep ourselves. And Ryoma wasn't wrong. A bunch of people walk over to him with questions and concerns. I was so focused on him, I didn't know people wanted to see me. A little girl approaches me with a batch of flowers. Her mother was behind her with some food rations as well.

"Are you the lost princess?" the little girl asks.

"Uhhh..." I say dumbfounded.

"Why yes she is," The mother says.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe I know what you are-" I begin.

"You don't know the fable?" the mother asks. I shake my head. "What happen was our great leader was killed in the middle of an open fire against him. At the time, he had the lost princess with him because he was having some quality time in the square. They were at the wrong place at the wrong time. The king of Nohr ended up taking the defenceless princess with him back to his borders. And we haven't seen her since."

"But you're her, right?" the little girl asks me again.

"I guess I am," I say.

"Yay!" she says hugging my legs, "Did you hear that mommy?" Suddenly, a bunch of people approach me with their gifts and rations. 

The rest of the afternoon consisted of people offering condolences, giving us food rations and flowers, and other activities. Finally, after three hours, the last person left as we shut the doors to the temple. We divide everything up equally between us and start to turn it in for the night. But before that...

"Corrin?" Ryoma says.

"Yes?" I say turning to him.

"I've been thinking a lot recently," he says, "About what I told you."

It was on our way back from fighting Nohr. Ryoma broke to me that Mikoto only had one child, me. And that all my "siblings" were adopted. Though my heart was minorly broken, I was able to repair myself with the thought of my family in Nohr lying to me. At least they were being honest with me...

"Yeah? Why?" I ask sorting through all the gifts.

"Well," he says, "I wanted to know if you would like to start...you know....."

"What are you trying to say?" I ask.

"I'm trying to say that..." he says, "I love you, Corrin. I've loved you ever since we met." I'm dumbfounded. I never knew he ever felt that way.

(((Why is my heartbeat picking up)))

"Ryoma, I-" I say.

"I know I'm rushing things," he says gently grabbing my hands, "And this is kind of awkward as well. And I'm trying not to. But, there's something about you that fascinates me. Something that makes my heart flutter and skip beats sometimes."

(((Oh my gods! What the heck am I supposed to say to that?)))

Suddenly, I start to feel sick as my face turns red. I finally gather myself and find out how I really feel. Then finally, I find what I want.

"I don't want to rush things either," I say, "But...I think I feel the same."

"You do?!" he says shocked.

"Ever since you've helped me in the medic ward, I've been doing a lot of thinking," I say, "I loved you like a brother. But...after the kiss on the battlefield, I knew that our relationship was something more. Now, I'm not saying we should marry tomorrow. I think we should take things slow. Besides, you leave for the border tomorrow. I may never see you again."

Tears begin to form in my eyes.

"I...I just didn't want to get attached," I say, "What if you get seriously injured? What if you get captured? What if you die? What if-"

His hands wrap around my waist and pulls me close as his face gets close to mine.

Suddenly, he kisses me passionately on the lips. 

At first, I felt like panicking, but then I kissed him back...and I liked it. We release our kiss as our foreheads touch and are hands clasp together.

"I love you," he says.

"I love you too," I say.

"Shall we get to bed?" he asks.

"Are you suggesting something?" I ask.

"Not that....." he says.

"Okay," I say.

We walk upstairs into my room and close the door behind us. We light a few candles and go into separate corners of the room to change. I take off the kimono and headpiece and fold it up nicely, leaving me in my shorts and short sleeved shirt. I turn around to see Ryoma with his stomach wrapped tightly in bandages and in a pair of shorts. He's already laying on my bed and under the covers. I walk over to him and get under the covers. His arm wraps around me as I place my head on his chest to hear his heartbeat.

This moment was the first time that I felt truely loved in my life.  
~  
Hey guys! I hoped you liked this chapter. It took me a bit since I accidentally cut the last chapter short. So I had little content to start off this chapter. So once again, I had to improvise. So naturally, I made another RyomaXCorrin filler! I'm sorry for those who don't ship this, but it's my story and I can ship Corrin with whoever I want to. So thanks again for your patience and as always:

Thanks for Reading!

*JGC5435


	12. A Vow Upheld

I open my eyes to see that I'm chained up by my wrists in a cell somewhere. I look down to see my body covered in cuts, bruises, dried blood, and scars. I'm assuming I've been beat before. All of a sudden, I hear a loud slam from above and footsteps coming from my direction. Father and Xander begin to appear in my vision. The door to my cell opens up and Xander steps in. I instantly begin to struggle and pull on the chains. Xander smirks at my struggling.

"You betrayed me, Corrin!" Father yells at me, "And now, you must die!"

"Father please!" I say. I try to run, but the chains on my wrists connected to the ceiling keep me from even moving a foot. I'm standing on my toes in order to not be hung by just my wrists.

"Xander," Father says, "Execute her."

"Yes, Father," Xander says pulling out his sword.

He begins to walk behind me as I continue trying to break the chains. But it's no use. He walks behind me and brings his sword against the front of my neck, tightly. He preps his swing and...  
*****

I sit up out of bed and scream.

"CORRIN!" Ryoma says waking up. He quickly wraps his arms around me and presses my head against his chest, right over his heart. I shake in terror as sweat begins to form and tears come spilling out of my eyes. Screams escaping from my mouth as I cling onto him for dear life.

"Shhhhhhh," he says, "Just listen to my heart and breathe. It was just a dream. It was just a dream." He strokes through my hair as I choke on whimpers. 

"It felt so real, Ryoma," I say still crying, "I thought I was going to die. I really thought Xander was going to kill me."

"You're not going to be dying anytime soon, now that you have me," he says kissing me on my head and rubbing my back, "I will always protect you. Until I die."

I now stay quiet and try to focus on Ryoma's beating heart. I close my eyes and burry into his chest as it begins to calms me down. His breathing is slow and calm, but his heart is at a little bit of a faster pace, almost like in an angry pulse. However, he starts humming some sort of song. The song was warm and calming. It almost has like a love song feel to it. I feel like drifting off back to sleep, but I get snapped back into reality once he stops.

"Better?" he asks me.

"Mmm hmm," I reply, "Just...let me stay here a little while longer."

"Now, you know I have to go to the borders today," he says, "I can't be late."

"It's just you and Takumi," I say, "I'm sure the soldiers can wait for you two. Just...stay with me?"

"Always," he says, "From now on, always."

Suddenly, the door opens to reveal Kaze.

(((Dang it!)))

"My lord," he says, "Your men march in ten minutes."

"Thank you, Kaze," he says, "I will meet my retainers shortly."

"Very well," he says closing the door.

"I have to go," he says to me.

"I know," I say. 

We both start to get out of bed and migrate to our corners to change. I see that my armour is already present in the corner and start applying it to my body. Once I finish, I turn to see Ryoma applying his last piece and walk over to me, taking my hand. We walk out of the room and into the throne room to see a bunch of soldiers lined up and ready to march. We make our way to the throne and look at each other. Ryoma takes both of my hands into his as I look up at him.

"Why must you go where I can't come with?" I ask with some tears in my eyes.

"I don't want you to get hurt," he says.

"I can say the same to you," I say.

"Just..." he says looking down then looking up with eyes like glass, "Promise me that you won't get in trouble."

"I promise," I say.

"Here," he says pulling a ring out of a wedged spot in a piece of his armour. He takes my left hand as we stare at the ring. The silver ring was shaped like a tiara with five ruby stones. Three in a horizontal line in the middle of it and one on each side on the ring itself.

 

"It's a promise ring. It's no marriage proposal, but it'll keep us connected. Promise me that you'll stay alive. That you'll fight back. That you'll stay hopeful of me until we meet again."

"I will always stay hopeful of you," I say. We plant a soft kiss on each others lips as he is getting ready to depart. He slides the ring on my left ring finger and walks to the front of the line.

"Alright!" Ryoma says, "We march to Nohr!"

All of a sudden, everyone runs out of the temple and make their way to the borders. I stare at the doors for a while longer, holding back the tears.

"You okay?" a female voice says. I turn around to see Azura on my left side with her right hand on my left shoulder.

"Yeah," I lie looking down at my ring, "It's just..."

"Just what?" she asks.

"I'm going to worry about him everyday," I confess, "There's no doubt about it."

"Don't be," she says, "Remember, Ryoma is strong. He's been trained to do these kind of things. I'm sure he'll be fine."

"Perhaps you're right..." I say.

Suddenly, Kaze runs in and gets down on one knee.

"Miladies," he says, "Princess Sakura requests your assistance at Fort Jinya."

"Already?" Azura asks.

"I'm afraid so, milady," he says picking his head up, "It seems like the Nohrians are causing more damage not just to our soldiers, but innocent civilians as well."

"Well, then we must depart," I say, "We can't leave Sakura there alone."

"Agreed," Kaze says, "Shall I retrieve the horses?"

"If you would like," I say.

"For you, Lady Azura," he says standing up, "I shall retrieve Aqua. For Lady Corrin, I shall retrieve Isamu."

"But that's Ryoma's noble steed," I say.

"The lord would like you to have it," he says, "He said that he would protect you and be with you when he can't."

(((Oh Ryoma...)))

"Alright," I say, "Let's go."

{Fort Jinya}

"This way, Corrin," Azura says as we ride our horses up the mountain.

"What is this place?" I ask.

"This is Fort Jinya," she tells me, "Sakura is already here, tending to the wounded soldiers and citizens. Let's go and help her."

"By all means," I say. We dismount off our horses and tie the reins to a pillar outside of the temple. We walk in and go through numerous hallways to finally reach Sakura.

"Corrin!" Sakura says hugging me, "Thank you for coming!"

"Is everything OK, Sakura?" I say looking at her for cuts or bruises, "I'm here to help."

"Yes, but thank goodness you're here," she says, "We're really short staffed."

Suddenly, a woman with copper like hair and in pink and blue samurai garb approaches us. Next to her is a man with red hair and pegasus gear in numerous shades of blue.

"Hello Lady Corrin," the female says bowing, "I'm Hana. Lady Sakura has told me all about you."

"And I'm Subaki," the man says also bowing, "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Corrin."

"Nice to meet both of you," I say. "I'm afraid you probably know a lot more about me than I know about either of you."

"That's OK, Corrin," Sakura says, "I'm sure you'll be fast friends in no time. Hana and Subaki are my retainers-always close at hand and ready to help."

"Ah, I see," I say, "So everyone has their own retainers. Well, we should have plenty of time to relax and get to know-"

"Corrin! We have trouble! Nohrian forces are approaching!" Azura says in a panic.

"Seriously?" I say sighing, "We haven't even been here five minutes."

"Yes, well..." Azura says, "The Nohrian soldiers haven't wasted any time surrounding us."

"Unbelievable," I say looking down at my ring.

(((Oh Ryoma. Give me strength.)))

"I can't believe they'd attack at a time like this..." Sakura says, "We're using most of the fort as a makeshift hospital-there's no military target here! Why can't they just leave us alone?"

"Don't worry, milady. I can handle this," Hana says unsheathing her katana.

"With my help, of course," Subaki says mounting his pegasus, "If you'd like, Lady Sakura, you may remain with the wounded while we resolve this."

"I'll consider it," Sakura says, "Thank you. Both of you."

"Well then," I say, "I guess we'll be getting to know each other in a hurry. Nothing like a life-or-death situation to cut right through the small talk."

"As you command, Lady Corrin!" Hana says, "As Lady Sakura's lead retainer, it will be my pleasure to take your orders."

"And as Lady Sakura's supervising retainer, I, too, welcome your leadership," Subaki says.

"Supervising retainer?" Hana asks, "That's not a thing."

"Well, neither is a lead retainer," Subaki says, "I don't remember you getting a promotion."

"Lady Sakura and I have been best friends since childhood!" Hana says, "I've ALWAYS been her lead retainer."

"I'm not sure this is the time or place for such a discussion," Subaki says, "But... I believe my results on the battlefield speak for themselves."

"Oh, so is that why you neglect all your nonbattle duties?" Hana asks, "Is that why I'm the one maintaining all of your gear and scouting the enemy?"

"Guys, um..." I say uncomfortably.

"Knock it off, you two!" Sakura screams, "You're embarrassing yourselves-and me! Corrin, please don't let this juvenile display deceive you. Hana and Subaki are both extremely capable on the battlefield. And they're both going to set aside this petty argument and help you, right?"

"Of course, milady," Hana says.

"Certainly," Subaki says, "Expect perfection, and you will not be disappointed."

"Excellent," I say, "I'm glad to have your support."

"We should get moving and face the intruders head-on," Azura says, "We must protect our wounded!"

"Of course," I say.

I unsheath the Yato from my side and position it to be ready to swing at any given moment. Suddenly, I hear another voice from outside the temple.

"Ho, Corrin!" the voice says, "Is that really you?"

"Who's asking?" I ask.

"Yes, that's the voice I remember!" the voice says, "It IS really you!"

"Please, drop the act," I say, "We don't know each other."

"You honestly don't remember?" the voice says, "It's me, Silas! We were best friends as children."

"I don't remember much, I'm afraid," I say.

"Corrin, please be careful," Azura says prepping her staff, "This could be a trap of some sort."

"I promise that I'm telling the truth," Silas says, "However, it seems we are destined to clash swords regardless of our past..."

"Alright guys!" I say, "Subaki and Azura, move to the right. Then, move futher on to the staircases. Everyone else, fall behind him."

Everyone follows my directions as I find a Dragon Vein. I activate it to reveal some squares to heal our wounds. Subaki begins his attack, as well as Kaze, and kills off two soldiers. We walk behind them as we make our way to the room of the healing blocks. The enemies begin to trap us in, but not too close. As we are able to eliminate the wave pretty quickly. We then feel a sudden surge of energy as our wounds are being healed by the Dragon Vein. Kaze, Jakob, and Azura deal with another bunch of enemies as Subaki, Hana, and I take the liberty to get to the entrance of the temple. I run outside to see a man in black armour mounted on a brown horse pratically waiting for me. Silas. Subaki and Hana rush to the left to hold off all the other soldiers as I approach him.

"It's been too long, Corrin," he says, "I never imagined we'd reunite under these circumstances. I became a knight in hopes of seeing you again, but..."

"Silas..." I say, "I simply don't remember my past."

"That OK," he tells me, "You can still come back to Nohr with me. It's not too late!"

"I'm afraid you're wrong," I say, "I've left Nohr. I'm way beyond the point of no return. There's no turning back for me now."

I jump up and try to land a good hit on his side, but miss. He swings at be, but thankfully, I dodge it. I rush over to him and swiftly knock him off his horse and strike him on the chest on the way down as I hear and feel the metal being sliced by the Yato. He lands on his back and doesn't get up. I notice that my hit penitrated through many layers of armour as I start to see blood come out of it. I run up to him and point the Yato at the wound.

"Go on," he says with pain in his voice, "Kill me."

I breathe shallowly as I continue to keep my guard up. But then, my guilty conscience appears.

(((What are you doing?! Aren't you trying to make peace?! You can't do this.)))

"No," I say, "This isn't right."

"What are you waiting for?" he says.

"Are you here on King Garon's orders?" I ask, "Did you even intend to defeat us?"

"Corrin..." he says, "Some things are more important than following orders."

"You're going to need to be clearer than that, or I will finish you off!" I say sticking my sword in the opening and lightly pressing it in the wound. He lets out a yelp of pain.

"Do as you must," he says, "I value an oath I made long ago far more than my own life. I still can't believe you don't remember. We used to played together. You always said how badly you wanted to see the world... So one day I made us a picnic and snuck you out for a few hours to explore. I even packed your favorite meal: Surf and turf! I knew taking you beyond the walls was forbidden, but... I also knew how much it would mean to you. The guards tried to execute me when we returned but you wouldn't let them do it."

"Gods!" I say slowly removing the Yato from the armour, "That does ring a bell..."

"My life belongs to you, friend," he says trying to sit up, "Do as you must."

"Silas... Silas... Yes, of course!" I say dropping the Yato and kneeling next to him, "I do remember a childhood friend by that name. One who helped me explore outside the walls that bound me."

"Yes! that's it! What else?" he asks me.

"Only bits and pieces at the moment..." I say, "But I have a proposal for you. You say you would sacrifice your own life for mine?"

"Indeed," he says.

"Very well," I say, "Then join forces with me. I know you are a knight of Nohr... and you may not believe what I'm about to say... But King Garon has gone absolutely mad! He gave me a cursed sword and sent me off to be captured by the Hoshidans. Knowing, of course, that I would be brought before my mother. She was killed when the sword exploded. I would have been too..."

"I...I don't believe it..." he says.

"It's all part of his grand plan to escalate this conflict into a full-blown war," I say, "I can't forgive his actions against Hoshido. And I will never return to Nohr."

Not a word from Silas. Just shallow breaths.

"You must think I'm manipulating you," I say, "Don't you?"

"No, Corrin... I believe you," Silas says raising his right arm and touches my left cheek, "You've spared my life twice now. I have no reason to doubt your story."

"Then you will join us?" I ask grabbing his wrist gently.

"Yes," he says, "Perhaps together we can bring peace to this world someday."

"That is my aim, Silas," I say, "I promise that I will never deviate from the cause."

All of a sudden, a heavy amount of blood comes out of his armour and his hand that was touching my face instantly drops. His skin turning pale.

"Subaki!" I shout as he quickly rushes to my side, "Carry Silas to Sakura. She'll know what to do."

"Yes, Lady Corrin," he says.

He quickly and carefully scoops up Silas and runs with him back into the fort with me not far behind. We run into the main medic ward and set him down on one of the cots. I immediately put my hands over the cut and apply pressure. My hands get drenched in blood.

"Sakura!" I scream.

Just then, Sakura rushes in with a bunch of medical equipment as Subaki moves out of the way. Silas's eyes start to flutter closed.

"Silas," Sakura says opening one eyelid at a time and checking them with her staff, "Do you know where you are?" 

Silence. Sakura hands off her staff to Subaki as she continues on.

"Silas," she says as we're both removing his chestplate to reveal a deep cut across his chest, causing a cut across his grey shirt.

"Silas!" she says again, taking a knife and begin cutting off his shirt, "Can you hear me?"

"Y...yes..." he says.

"Okay," she says, "I need you to clutch Corrin's hand and DON'T let go. Focus on your grip, not what I'm doing. This will hopefully keep you awake a little while longer."

"O...kay," he says. I wipe my left hand on my armour, grab his left hand, and clutch it, but not too hard.

"Corrin?" he says, "Am...I going...to die?"

"Of course not," I say, "You're in good hands."

"Alright," Sakura says, "Silas, I need you to take a deep breath in through your chest as best as you can. I need to see if the cut affected any organs."

Silas closes his eyes and clutch my hand harder as he takes a deep breath in. I look at his chest to see more blood comming out of the cut again. Suddenly, Sakura places her hands over the cut and applies pressure to stop the bleeding. Now, Silas is in panic mode. His arm starts shaking as he squirms slightly.

"Silas, you're not going to die," I say, "Calm down. You need to breath normally."

Sakura hops on the bed and sits on Silas stomach as she continues to apply pressure. Her hands are getting covered in blood. His breathing is still rapid and he's still squirming.

"Hana," Sakura says, "Get me my rod, stat."

"On it!" Hana says running. She comes back a few seconds later with the rod and places it in one of her bloody hands.

"Alright," she says as the rod begins to glow and placing it gently on the right side of his forehead, "I need you to relax. Take some deep breaths through your stomach and relax."

After a couple of deep breaths, his panicking stopped. However, the grip on my hand becomes looser and his eyes began to flutter close. I look over to Sakura to see her easing Silas to sleep.

"Alright," she says, "Silas, I need you to count back from ten to one. Do NOT rush. Take your time."

"Ten..." Silas starts as the rod continues to glow brighter and brighter, "Nine...Eight.....Seven.......Six..........Five............Four...............Three.............."

And with that, the grip on my hand releases and he drifts off to sleep.

"Alright," Sakura says giving Hana the rod, "We have two hours to do a fixer-upper on his chest. Corrin, will you help me?"

I nod.  
~~~~~  
Thanks for Reading!

*JGC5436


End file.
